100Prompt Challenge BalkanSlavics
by Saerus2665
Summary: "The moments we hold dear matter only to us. there what keeps us together, and keeps us strong. We are what we treasure."  100-Prompts centered around the Balkan and Slavic countries of Southern Europe. Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het. parings. Dark themes.etc.
1. Prompt 1 Introduction BulgariaX Romania

**Hello! How are all of you guys? Great I hope. So anyway, it's the week before Christmas so guess what that means? Final Exams! And that means? FREE TIME!**

**So I started this lovely piece the night before my German final, and I hope to finish it at least before I have to leave for camp this coming summer. I know, ridiculously long time. But if you knew me, you'd know that even that might be an impossible goal. So stay patient, and maybe I'll actually finish this one!**

**Next Note!**

**All of the main characters are my own created characters (aside from a sprinkling of Austria and maybe Russia). Originally, they were (are) part of a HUGE Rp that me and a friend of mine have been doing, so there's a little background on them, other side I guess I'll just introduce them to you as I go.**

**Last Note!**

**I don't have a Beta reader any more D: I'm not really sure what happened, but it was more or less along the lines of "here beta read this story" and that got turned into "here, read my story that I totally wrote myself and slaved over a laptop for hours writing" -_-' But the past is the past, so if any one else really feels like helping me with my wretched grammar and spelling, please message me. Until then, you'll just have to bear with it.**

**Thanks a lot for reading, I hope I don't let'cha down.**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Introduction

**Pairing: **Romania X Bulgaria

**Beta-read: **No….D:

**Warnings: **a little bit of soft yaoi, some angst

**Characters: **Romania, Bulgaria

**Time started: **1:15

**Time Finished: **6:23

**Summary: **How in the world was he supposed to keep Bulgaria from getting bored of him if the Bulgarian found everything to be boring?

**Author's Note: **I had no idea what to do for this prompt, so I just decided to throw in a pairing I've never written :D. Hope ya'll like it

Bulgaria slept soundly, his entire face buried in the crook of his elbow, his dark brown hair was partially stuck to his forehead because of the small amount sweat that was caused by the amount of warmth the down comforter of his body was creating around him. His body was bent in a zig-zag form, starting wit his head and ending with his feet, which overlapped each other and were buried underneath the heavy, wrinkled down comforter.

The sun was just beginning to come through the stain glass window in the room. Normally, Bulgaria was awake by now. And if he had been, he would have taken the time to admire how the sun light was bent and colored by the stained fragments of glass, casting what appeared as a shattered rainbow onto the Beachwood floor of the bed room.

But Bulgaria stayed asleep, his dark green eyes staying closed and his body still even when the sunlight began to slowly creep across his face. Only his soft snores filled the room, but then suddenly the became accompanied by the sound of feet pounding down the hallways in rapid thumps towards the bedroom Bulgaria was in.

"Garia~!' Bulgaria sang, throwing open one of the two oak wood double doors. The resounding thump that came along with the door slamming into the wall caused the a few of the tiny wooden carvings of vampires, crosses, and werewolves on top of the dresser to shake. Ignoring the mild disturbances of the stuff around the room, Romania raced across the room to the side of the bed Bulgaria was currently inhabiting.

"Bulgaria! Wake up~!" Romania demanded, his dark reddish-brown eyes alight with excitement.

Bulgaria grumbled something underneath his breath that sounded similar to 'go away', before rolling over so his back was facing the Sandy-blonde, Romanian, and trying to return to the pleasant dream he'd been having

"Garia~!" Romania whined, even stomping his feet a little in an attempt to get the Bulgarian out of bed.

A half asleep Bulgarian ignored the Romanian's whine and continued to concentrate on getting back to sleep with the annoying man behind him.

Romania huffed, and gave up on being nice because if Bulgaria wasn't going to be nice, neither was he.

Romania leaned over and grabbed Bulgaria's shoulder and attempted to roll him over, putting all of his weight behind the action.

At the same time Bulgaria jerked in the other direction with equal and possibly more force than what Romania was using, the blonde's actions pissing him off just enough to make him move

Romania yelped at Bulgaria's response, and pulled his now aching fingers away from the other man, cradling them to his chest with a pout.

But Romania wasn't not going to be so easily defeated, and in one last desperate attempt to get Bulgaria out of his bed, Romania snatched the thick down comforter off of the bed before Bulgaria could even think to grab it.

Almost like a drawstring, as the heavy comforter fell to the ground, Bulgaria sat up, green eyes flaming with anger as he glared at Romania.

"What! What is so goddamn important you cannot wait until a reasonable hour to wake me up~?"

Romania beamed, unfazed by the Bulgarian's tone or words. He ran to the window and unlocked it before pushing it open, removing the fragmented rainbow from the floor and replacing it with pure, unhindered sunlight.

Bulgaria flinched and cried out as the unusually bright light attacked his eyes, letting out a curse as he shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Oops. Sorry" Romania chuckled as he watched Bulgaria uncover his eyes and blink a few times in attempt to adjust to the light "But look~! It Snowed~!" Romania cried, throwing his arms out in enthusiasm and expecting Bulgaria to react in a similar way to the blanket of white now covering most of Transylvania. Only the occasional line of shingles was visible amounts the powdery white substance.

Bulgaria blinked twice in disbelief before turning to glare at Romania.

"Are you going to wake me up at six in the morning every time it snows? Because if so, I'm not going to let you near me anymore in the winter" Bulgaria growled flatly, looking at Romania with a look of mixed disbelief and annoyance.

"But…' Romania quickly looked back and fourth between Bulgaria and the snowy landscape 'snow…." Romania whined, his dark brown eyes practically begging Bulgaria to get excited by the phenomenon.

Bulgaria cast of a look of disinterest at the snow, before looking back at the expectant Romania. "It snows every year. It's not that interesting" Bulgaria said, mercilessly crushing Romania's gaze and lying back down on his back, throwing his arm over his eyes in effort to block the sun light.

"Please close the window" Bulgaria questioned after a while, frustrated Romania hadn't thought to close it himself.

Romania didn't say anything as he scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it at the bed before slamming the window shut and leaving the room.

Bulgaria sat up immediately as the pole of frozen flakes landed on his face. "Dammit Romania!" Bulgaria barked, ready to scold the man for being so childish and careless before realizing he'd left the room.

"Fuck you!" Romania called from further down the hallway.

Bulgaria rolled his eyes and Romania's dramatics. He grumbled under his breath as he brushed the snow off of himself, then the sheets, trying his best to get it off of the bed. Sometimes, the stuff Romania did, he swore, he did just to piss him off. Romania was old enough and responsible enough to know throwing snow inside the house was totally ridiculous and childish. Bulgaria knew he was going to wind up cleaning the sheets himself since he knew Romania would see nothing wrong with leaving the linens on the bed to "dry".

Romania didn't stop glaring until he was outside, where he wound up standing in the middle of his front yard in at least a foot of powdery snow.

A gentle breeze blew a few flakes of white into the air around him.

Romania wound up breathing in a few flakes simply because of the ferocity of his breath. His reddish-brown eyes glared daggers into the corner as he had no idea where else to cast it. The object of his anger wasn't in sight, and was probably asleep upstairs in his house being the grumpy, insensitive, finding-no-joy-in-life- prude he was.

Romania exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself down before he accidentally wound up summoning another shadow monster to attack Bulgaria.

That hadn't gone well for either of them.

Romania let a small smile twitch onto his lips at the memory. It hadn't been intentional, and honestly, Romania couldn't even remember why he had been mad enough to call on shadows in the first place. But once he got things settled down, and Bulgaria was in no real danger, he couldn't stop laughing. Bulgaria's confused, panicked and lost look was just too funny to see on the face that normally portrayed nothing but distaste and disinterest.

Another icy wind swept through, and this time it caused Romania to shiver as it passed straight through his coat.

It wasn't that he conditionally loved Bulgaria, it just seemed to him he would always wind up doing most of this stuff for their relationship, and Bulgaria was always the one to shut him down.

It was extremely frustrating after a while.

"Damn it to hell" Romania groaned, grabbing at the left side of his forehead in complete frustration. It just bothered him so much that he and Bulgaria couldn't share a sentimental moment at all together.

Romania longed to see his friend awe-struck and speechless by something amazing, something that he, himself, had been their to witness or had actually created. It seemed to Romania, the only thing now that ever pleased the Bulgarian was finding an interesting new article in the morning paper over his black cup of coffee.

Romania wordlessly shook his head, and threw his head back, looking up at the bleak white sky.

How in the world was he supposed to keep Bulgaria from getting bored of him if the Bulgarian found everything to be boring?

**So..?**

**Bulgaria and Romania's relationship has to be so unstable, just look at their history…..Poor them.**

**So tell me what you think! I eagerly await you review (but not if their flames ;))**

**Chapters Left: 99**

**Time finished: 6:23**

**-Author-out**


	2. Prompt2Love Slovakia

**Hello Lovlies,**

**Finals, I can proudly say, are over. And my ten day break is now officially started!**

**So, the next fic is centered around Slovakia. I apologize ahead of time for the amount of historical inaccuracies in this and the rest of my fics.**

**Normally I write Slovakia as a happier person, but I felt like showing the side of him right after the separation between Czech and Slovakia.**

**So enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think. I can't get better without knowing whats wrong ;)**

**-Author**

****

**Prompt: **Love

**Pairing:** Czech X Slovakia

**Beta-read: **No

**Warnings: **Historical inaccuracies, slightly AU.

**Characters: **Czech, Slovakia, and brief mention of Hungary

**Time started: **12:01 pm

**Time Finished: **2:10

Slovakia lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling fan as it turned in lazy circles around its base. He wanted to turn it up in attempt to remove the heavy feeling in the air of his bed room, but he just didn't seem to have the motivation to do so right now.

Slovakia sighed and habitually moved to brush his gray hair from his face, but then realized yet again that he'd already done this, and his hair had remained where he'd pushed it last time. The thin shin of sweat created by the warmth in the room had held the silver locks in place. Not knowing what else to do with the hand he'd raised, Slovakia just let if fall back down to its original spot on the bed.

Slovakia blinked when he felt as though his eyes had grown dry enough to do so, but that was about the only movement he made aside from lazy rise and falling of his chest.

He wasn't depressed. Well, not as depressed as a normal person would be if the person they had said to love forever had just ended everything between them over one nasty text message. There was a big difference between what he felt now and what he felt when he'd officially left the Kingdom of Hungary. In fact, if Slovakia felt any remorse at all that he and Czech were now separated, it was because he'd been foolish enough to let his relationship with Czech carry on for so long. Like he'd admitted to Czech earlier today, his feelings for her where never actually love, but rather an act towards a feeling he believed was right to feel.

He did feel slightly guilty that he couldn't recall many of the points Czech had made while she was red in the face, shouting at him. But the guilt wasn't enough to unsettle him.

Slovakia yawned and turned his head to the other side in attempt to give himself something to do as he began wondering what part of his and Czech's argument had led to this outcome.

He was pretty sure the argument had started off as something stupid, like Czech getting upset because he hadn't remembered their anniversary, which he totally was not to blame for since Czech had made him take down the playboy calender it had been clearly marked on. But that had somehow into an argument in which Czech had called him an insensitive bastard and he had retorted with pushy and annoying to her.

But there was a part of their argument that he remembered clearly. Czech had said something about his past with Hungary that had awakened the anger that Czech had been searching to provoke.

Slovakia closed his dark gray eyes in slight shame as he recalled what he'd said to the other half of Czechoslovakia.

By the time Slovakia had calmed down enough to realize what he'd said and attempt to apologize, Czech was already out the front door.

And Slovakia had stayed where he'd been the entire argument, on the bed in their formally shared bed room.

The thought to go after Czech had never occurred to him, and even if it had, Slovakia wouldn't have. Because why act like a lover to someone you don't love?

Slovakia laughed lightly under his breath, but even that soft sound sounded like thunder in the formally silent room.

Once again Slovakia concluded he was depressed.

He was free.

**So the inaccuracy of this story lies with the fact that Czech republic and Slovakia peacefully separated in 1993. So the fact that Slovakia and Czech had an argument doesn't exactly make sense, but it makes for a good story XD.**

**Sorry for the length, but you can expect that occasional shortness in this challenge.  
><strong>

**See ya'll soon!**


	3. Prompt3LightSerbia

**Hallo!**

**So first day of break, and I'm already bored out of my mind. Word of advice , never move to the Middle of Illinois, all that is here is corn…..and a fair amount of shady people.**

**So on that note. Here is the next one-shot, of which I hope you enjoy.**

**I'm kind of torn on how to write Serbia, I keep hearing mixed things about the country, and from what I've read by other authors it doesn't sound too pleasant. But then I talk to people from or who live around Serbia and their all nice and happy about their country. **

**So, I just took my own interpretation of that and personified it. I'm quite sorry if I offend anyone with Serbia's characteristics, I just don't really know what else to do…**

**Oh, and just know, when I refer to Austria in this fic, I mean Austria-Hungary**

**Okay, enough of me. Please review, they make me feel so happy and important.**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Light

**Pairing:** None

**Beta-read: **Nope

**Warnings:** violence, drug abuse, dark themes, and other happy stuff

**Characters: **Serbia, Austria-Hungary

**Time started:**3:58

**Time Finished: **10:58

_June 30, 1914_

Serbia sat in the blood stained grass of a once beautiful field.

She'd often spent times of her child hood in these grasses. Hours she stayed out here, gazing up at the sky and wondering meaningless things.

But nothing meaningless what happening now.

The Serbian army had been forced to retreat, and a great part of them with a mix of civilians had made it to the safety of Greece. Despite having to deal with Russia, with the help of Germany and Bulgaria, Austria-Hungary had pushed and defeated Serbia's forces.

Serbia really loved the way the grass she sat in smelt normally, she found it sweeter smelling and softer than most grass. Subconsciously, Serbia moved her hand to stroke the thing blades, but stopped immediately when pain seared through her arm at to the back of her neck. Serbia tightened her jaw and relaxed her arm, frustrated with herself for being stupid enough to forget her injury.

"remember, you asked for this" Austria's cold voice said from above her, jerking her out of her nostalgia

"I didn't ask for anything." Serbia hissed through her still clenched teeth.

Remembering Austria had made her remember the countless amounts of wounds that now marred her body.

Austria said nothing because his eyes said it all. They glared down at her with hate and disgust.

Austria wanted her to suffer, he wanted her gone, and Serbia could see it.

To Germany, her country was beneficial to him. A great motive of transportation to the ottoman empire.

To Austria, she was a demon. Sent from hell to wreck havoc on his life, country, and people.

To Serbia, she was a cursed soul, pushed into an eternal occupation she'd never asked for.

"I never asked for anything" Serbia repeated again, slightly quieter and softer than she'd said it before.

"Not any of this. _I _never did" Serbia added. This time her voice was stronger, fueled by her anger at whatever being cursed her to represent a country like this.

Three fourths of the wounds on her body hadn't been physically inflicted in the previous battle, but rather had randomly appeared as both Austria's and Bulgaria's army's ravaged her country.

She didn't cry, she would allow herself to.

She heard the click of Austria's gun above her.

She wasn't going to die. She never did.

But she'd have to go through the pain that would normally kill. She'd have to suffer and wait for the wound to heal enough for her to move again.

She'd have to wait in agony, unable to die when she wished she could.

Ice blue eyes slammed shut, and Serbia tried to carry her mind away from this bloodstained battle field and back to a time where it was simply a field. Filled with sunlight and magic.

Serbia wished this field to once again be beautiful. Wished to be alone in the field.

Austria's gunshot rang across the silent battle field.

Serbia fell backwards as an incomprehensible amount of fear raked through her body.

She landed on her back with a soft thud, her gray hair scattered around her face and her ice blue eyes remaining shut.

The pain was unbearable, but knowing she wouldn't die from it was even worse.

Serbia knew she'd never see the light at the end of the tunnel everyone spoke of. She'd never walk the golden street people promised in heaven, or feel the fires people spoke of in hell. She'd never have the choice to follow the light, or conference and reflect with the person that created her.

Because no matter what happened to her, as long as he land was alive and their, no matter under whose rule, Serbia would live.

No matter how maimed of broken her body became.

Serbia would live.

Her soul bound eternally to her land and country.

And because of that, Serbia would never see that light she longed so much to see.

Vaguely, Serbia realized Austria now stood next to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and a bleary image of Austria staring down at her met her.

"None of us did"

With that, Austria's image left her field of vision. Leaving Serbia alone in agony.

Anger boiled Serbia's blood, making her fingers involuntarily twitch and her eye brows knit together even further.

Without even realizing it, Serbia inhaled deeply and let it back out in a scream of agony, frustration, and fury

Then she inhaled and did it again.

And again.

And again.

Until her conscious left her, the lack of air to her mind and body mixed with the agony becoming too much for her.

Serbia's last thoughts were wishing by some stroke of faith that she was met with the light at the end of the tunnel.

Instead of the blackness she received instead.

**So, funny story.**

**It took me forever to come up what I actually wanted to write for this one. So I wrote and deleted like eight different scenarios based off of this prompt. But then Doomsday by Globus came on my ipod and this idea was born.**

**I love this chapter because it gives and entirely new outlook on personification of countries.**

**Okay, so remember to review and see ya'll tomorrow.**

**Tchus!**

**-Author**


	4. Prompt 4Dark RomaniaXBulgaria

**Hai Guise,What's up with ya'll. I'm pretty good, other than the fact I think I gained like forty pounds in the first two days of break.**

**And my friend hasn't sent her part for our rp in over two days….But I think she might've told me she wasn't going to be…**

**Okay never mind, I'm ranting again.**

**So, More Romania Bulgaria fluff :3**

**The pairing, I could write this entire challenge off of, I swear. **

**As usual, I apologize for historical inaccuracies. **

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Dark

**Pairing: **Romania X Bulgaria

**Beta-read: **No

**Warnings: **Fluff, yaoi, stuff like that

**Characters:** Bulgaria, Romania

**Time started: **12:53 am

**Time Finished: **9:47 pm

Another page few words in the book, another obnoxious snore.

The same routine had been going on for the past thirty minuets, ever since he'd fussed at Romania enough for him to shut up fall asleep.

Now the sandy haired Romanian was sleeping with his head thrown back and his feet resting on the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting on, much to Bulgaria's disapproval. Bulgaria would have fussed at Romania for putting his feet on his furniture again, but that would no doubt evoke some sort of teasing or unbearable complaining from Romania, which in the end would wind up pissing him off more than Romania having his feet on the table in the first place.

The only reason Romania was in his house at the moment was because the Romanian had complained about not wanting to drive home in the storm that was currently going on outside, and against his better judgment, Bulgaria had allowed him to stay in his house for the night.

And enter hours of Romania pissing Bulgaria off in more ways than one, like claiming that since Bulgaria's house wasn't haunted on some level, it was boring and had no character. To which Bulgaria had politely offered to allow the Romanian to leave if he didn't like his house, and totally did not attempt to push the Romanian out of his front door until the Romanian apologized and promised to not insult his house anymore.

Then there was the incident of the garlic over dinner, and Bulgaria had to threaten Romania with the fact that if he didn't eat the pasta Bulgaria had made with a garlic sauce, he wasn't eating anything else for the rest of his stay.

Then there was the thirty minuets of silence that was caused by Romania finding that Bulgaria actually owned a copy of Twilight, and it was open, proving that the other nation had watched it in the past. This silence however was almost impossible to enjoy with Romania glaring daggers at Bulgaria the entire time, and huffing every five minutes until Bulgaria caved and apologized along with promising to throw away the DVD as soon as the storm was over.

Then Romania had come back over to the couch and sat next to Bulgaria, once again much to the Bulgarian's disapproval.

And that was where he was now, snoring like a beast on the couch next to him.

Bulgaria flipped a page in his book before turning to cast another glare at the sleeping Romanian. He looked perfectly relaxed, his head resting lightly on the back of the couch while his hands where folded neatly in his lap. The only time Bulgaria had ever seen Romania's hands folded neatly in his lap.

The next flash of lightening illuminated the entire room, and the thunder literally shook the floor, both causing Bulgaria to look up and around the room with a worriedly, wondering if he should wake Romania up and go downstairs.

"if your scared, we can go downstairs" Romania's voice came, breaking through the tense silence that had filled the room after the last clap of thunder.

Bulgaria jumped at Romania's voice, before turning to glare at the sandy-blond.

"I'm not scared" Bulgaria replied evenly, replacing his nervous look with a glare. Romania had only bothered to open one eye to have this conversation with Bulgaria, obviously planning on going back to sleep as soon as it was over. A small smile played on his pale lips, signaling he had seen Bulgaria's worried look and had found it incredibly amusing.

Which pissed Bulgaria off even more than Romania saying he looked scared.

"You looked scared" Romania pointed out, raising one brown eyebrow expectantly as he spoke.

"I was worried you idiot, and wondering if we needed to go downstairs" Bulgaria snapped in response, his dark green eyes narrowing even more as he spoke. Even though he was shouting, Bulgaria was more embarrassed that Romania had seen him looking as nervous as he had. It was a thunderstorm, Bulgaria had lived through many thunderstorms in the past. So why was he worried about this one.

Maybe it had something to do with the obnoxious Romanian sitting next to him?

Bulgaria pushed that thought out of his mind almost immediately after it came to him.

Romania was old enough to take care of himself, Bulgaria had no need to look after the idiot like a mother.

"Its not that bad outside, the power hasn't even gone off yet" Romania said, turning back away from Bulgaria and shutting his eye again, intending to go back to sleep.

Almost as soon as Romania finished speaking, and Bulgaria opened his mouth to retort, the lights flickered for a second before going off completely.

"That's ironic" Romania mumbled to himself, still not opening his eyes as he spoke.

Bulgaria rolled his eyes and stood up, setting his book down next to him. "Come help me find some candles" Bulgaria instructed, waiting expectantly in the dark for the sounds of Romania standing up to help him.

"Why?" was all Bulgaria got in response from the Romanian.

"Because I cant see anything in the dark!" Bulgaria snapped in annoyance, glaring into the darkness in the direction of the couch he had just stood from.

"What's there to see?" Romania's voice replied. There still was no movement from Romania's general direction, leading Bulgaria to believe he was still laying in the same position he had been in for the past few hours.

"My book" Bulgaria growled, his patience with Romania was almost completely gone by now, and really all he wanted to do at this time was slap Romania across the face but he couldn't without flailing around in the darkness a few times to find Romania, and he felt as though that might ruin the effect of the attack.

"You don't need to read your…." Romania started.

"you have three seconds to get off my couch and come help me or I'm making you sleep in the garage tonight" Bulgaria snapped.

No movement still from the couch, and Bulgaria began to count down from three.

In between two and one, Romania finally moved.

Bulgaria felt him get to his feet and stretch languidly next to him.

"Alright, alright. Where're your damn candles" Romania groaned next to him.

Instead of answering, Bulgaria turned around and began walking towards his kitchen, not really caring how Romania followed as long as he was there when Bulgaria found the candles.

"Watch out for the coffee table" Bulgaria said, that being the only words of advice he offered to the Romanian.

His advise was apparently not heeded too well as a few seconds after he spoke, the sound of something heavy hitting something came, mixed with the breaking of glass and a soft groan following that.

Bulgaria rolled his eyes, really tempted to just continue his journey for candles by himself, but he didn't want Romania to be bleeding unconsciously on his floor while he did so. Only because he didn't want the blood to ruin his carpet, definitely not because he cared at all for the Romanian.

"Are you okay?" Bulgaria questioned monotonously, doing a good job to keep any worry he might have felt for Romania out of his voice.

Romania didn't answer immediately, which almost made Bulgaria's heart skip a beat. Almost.

"Fine" Romania's voice came back to him, although the tone of his voice made Bulgaria believe that wasn't the entire truth.

"I'm going to find a candle of flashlight. Stay there okay?" Bulgaria stated, his worry for Romania began to grow against his will. Thoughts of the Romanian lying in a pool of his blood amongst the shattered glass from his coffee table was enough to make him turn and walk a little faster to where he thought his candles might be.

Bulgaria searched through his kitchen for a while, navigating his house coming surprisingly easy to him. He found three candles and a lighter in the cabinet above his oven. Wasting no time, Bulgaria lit one of the candles and put the lighter in his pocket, before going back to Romania, maybe walking a tad too fast for his own comfort.

Romania didn't appear as bad as Bulgaria imagined, a gash stretched from his hair line to about midway past his eyebrow. There was quite a lot of blood from that particular scratch, but Bulgaria could tell that was only because it was a head wound.

Romania's elbow had also been dealt a fair deal of damage due to the glass from the coffee table that now lay scattered around the bleeding nation.

"Sorry about your table…" Romania began slowly, looking up at Bulgaria and expecting him to start shouting at him for it.

The dim candle light barely allowed Bulgaria to see Romania's gaze, but Bulgaria could tell the Romanian was being as sincere as he could in his apology. Which wasn't very sincere, seeming as it was Romania, but Bulgaria took what he could and moved the candle to rest on the still intact wooden part of the broken coffee table.

"Did you hit your head to get that or is that from the glass?" Bulgaria questioned, sounding indifferent about the question, and doing a good job of hiding any concern he felt towards Romania at the moment.

"What?" Romania asked, blinking slowly and bringing a hand to his forehead where he followed Bulgaria's gaze to. "Ow.." Romania mumbled once he realized that that was where the blood that was dripping into his eye was coming from.

"Damn"

"I don't think its swollen, so I don't think you hit it" Bulgaria informed Romania, seeming how he had made it obvious that he didn't know exactly how he'd gotten the scratch. He couldn't see very well in the dim candle light, but from what he could tell there wasn't much swelling or bruising around the cut, so Bulgaria was reassured that it was more of a glass cut than a hit to the face from he coffee table.

"Its not that deep either" Bulgaria said, almost more to himself than to Romania.

He noticed Romania hadn't been saying anything the entire time, and instead just sat with his back leaning against the broken coffee table, watching Bulgaria's face closely as he examined the cut on his forehead.

Bulgaria finished examining Romania's cut, and sat back on his heels, still keeping an impassive expression as he tried to examine Romania's elbow without asking the other to help him. He had realized he'd been acting quite out of character and figured Romania was probably either A. entirely enthralled by this or B. incredibly confused.

But instead of acting towards either one of Bulgaria's suspicions, Romania held out his arm towards Bulgaria.

"how does my elbow look?" He questioned.

Bulgaria would have had to have been a fool to miss the poorly hidden mischievous smirk on Romania's face.

"Take care of it yourself" Bulgaria snapped, shoving Romania's arm away from himself with a disgusted glare.

"Aw, but you were so worried about my head" Romania replied, letting a large crooked grin spread across his face.

"That's because it was your head you idiot, not you elbow that you can take care of yourself" Bulgaria snapped, scowling at the Romanian in front of him.

Romania pouted "But Garia~! If I cant even lick my elbow how am I supposed to make sure its not severely damaged?" Romania whined.

Bulgaria rolled his eyes "Romania. Your not seven, and you've taken care of a great deal of wounds that were much more severe than that. I'm sure you can handle a small scratch"

Romania continued to pout, but otherwise didn't say anything as he awkwardly bent his elbow in attempt to look at the gash that was the reason that Romania now had a rather sizable stain of blood on the black jacket he was wearing.

"oh my god Romania, are you seriously going to lick that?" Bulgaria questioned, appalled as Romania stuck out his tongue, read to lick the blood off of the wound.

"Well…yeah…." Romania began, slightly confused as to why Bulgaria was making such a big deal out of him doing that.

Bulgaria scoffed before reaching out and grabbing Romania's arm, pulling it towards himself.

"If I go get something to clean this off are you going to lick it while I'm gone?" Bulgaria questioned with a pointed glare, that told Romania there was only one right answer to his question.

Romania beamed and nodded.

Bulgaria rolled his eyes and went back to his kitchen to retrieve a rag to wipe the blood off of Romania's cut and some band-aids. He left the candle next to Romania, being able to navigate his house in the dark without it, and figuring leaving it with Romania would prevent further destruction of his furniture and possibly the Romanian himself.

Bulgaria found what he was looking for, and returned to Romania. Who had done what he'd promised and had left the blood on both of his wounds alone.

"Great, you listened to me for once" Bulgaria grouched as he sat back down in front of Romania, being careful to avoid any pieces of glass as he did so.

"I always listen to you" Romania protested.

Bulgaria found no need to say anything against what Romania had said. The both knew it was untrue, and Romania had only said it to annoy Bulgaria in the first place. Instead, Bulgaria took Romania's elbow again, and began cleaning it with the washcloth, carefully wiping the blood away from around the wound.

"ow" Romania snapped, trying to pull his elbow away from Bulgaria as the other man ran the watch cloth over the cut, trying to get the last of the dried blood off of it.

"Stop being such a baby" Bulgaria snapped, holding fast to Romania's elbow and continuing to clean the wound the way he was until he was completely satisfied. Bulgaria then plastered a band-aid over the wound.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Romania whined and Bulgaria dropped his arm and began inspecting his forehead.

"Because if I wasn't my house would be destroyed and I'd be a mental wreck due to the stress of having you as a neighbor." Bulgaria replied immediately.

Bulgaria didn't have to look down at Romania to know that he was pouting again.

Bulgaria did the same thing he did to Romania's elbow to the cut above his eyebrow, ignoring Romania when he flinched and cursed under his breath.

It was hard to do in the dim candle light, but once again Bulgaria fixed the cut to his approval before plastering another band aid just underneath where the Romanian's sandy blonde hair ended.

"There now, are you going to live?" Bulgaria asked sarcastically, closing the band aid box before looking back at Romania.

The blonde was grinning at him mischievously again.

"What?" Bulgaria demanded flatly, not wanting to take any chances with pretending like he hadn't seen Romania's grin.

"You know what would make me all better?" Romania asked slowly, his grin growing even wider as he spoke.

"I'm not going to kiss it Romania, your not four" Bulgaria stated flatly, reading Romania like an open book and shutting him down before he could even ask.

"I was going to say if the lights came back one. But if that's a good idea too" Romania said slowly, his reddish-brown eyes twinkling mischievously, matching his grin.

Bulgaria scowled dangerously, not enjoying Romania's blatant refusal to drop the idea. " Romania, you'd better shut up before I give you some new scratches I will _not_ attend to"

Romania began to pout again, poking his bottom lip out as he looked up at at Bulgaria with wide eyes.

"But Garia~! it's the least you could do, after all it is your fault I fell" Romania tried.

Bulgaria stared at the Romanian in utter confusion, wondering where the line between logic and insanity was drawn for the other man "and how do you come to that conclusion?"

"Well obviously if you didn't ask me to get up and help you find candles, I wouldn't have fallen." Romania pointed out, smirking as he knew he had found a point that wasn't entirely ridiculous.

"that's completely ridiculous" Bulgaria snapped before getting to his feet to take his washcloth and band-aids back to the kitchen.

Romania whined and attempted to grasp at Bulgaria's arms to keep him down, but luckily for Bulgaria he had expected this and was able to step out of the Romanian's grasp.

"start cleaning up this glass" Bulgaria commanded coldly, walking back into the kitchen to put away the band-aids.

"Can't I wait until the lights come back on?" Romania whined, not really liking the idea of having to clean up the shards of glass around him in the dark.

"Now" Bulgaria responded from the kitchen.

Romania sighed and began carefully sweeping the glass into a pile, being careful to avoid cutting his hands because he knew for a fact he'd be forced to treat those himself.

But in the end, it was all kind of worth it to see Bulgaria blush as red as he had without realizing it, when Romania was still talking about him kissing his cuts.

**Okay, so this was indeed kind of rushed, but its kind of a long story on why, and I don't think you guys want to read it.**

**Anyway, so remember to review please. Thanks ya'll and good night**

**-Author**


	5. Prompt 5Seeking SolaceSloveniaXCroati

**Hey Broskis, **

**Merry Christmas! Or (Feliz Weinachten- what I answered as Merry Christmas in German class. Fail!)**

**Anyway, How are ya'lls Christmas? I haven't actually had my real Christmas yet, but so far I've gotten a visa gift card of which I have used to purchase some pok'emon plushies. XD**

**So yeah, have a happy holiday season! **

**I apologize for historical inaccuracies, as usual**

**Next note!**

**This story has very VERY little historical relevance. **

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Seeking Solace

**Pairing: **Slovenia X Croatia

**Beta-read: **Nein

**Warnings: **Fluff, angst that stuff

**Characters: **Slovenia, Croatia, Prussia, Germany

**Time started: **11:48

**Time Finished: **11:06

Slovenia exhaled wearily as she turned another sheet of paperwork over to fill out its back. She'd lost track of how many hours she'd already spent hunched over her coffee table in her own living room, filling out a mountainous pile of paperwork. Paperwork that wasn't even hers. It was Prussia's. Yesterday that Albino had come to her house and dumped two heavy piles of paperwork into her arms, and demanded them back by noon today.

Slovenia had worked through the night, and there was still almost half of a pile left. And looking at the blank back of the paper made her groan out of frustration and annoyance.

She let her mind wander as she sub consciously began thinking about a time when she could have gotten away with shoving Prussia off of her front step and possibly throwing a thing or two at him. But that was impossible now. Now she was under axis control, and had little say in anything she did.

Or had.

That thought made her thoughts steer to the German made couch Germany had demanded she exchange with her own that was made in her country. Her own countries paintings that had hung proudly on her walls where now replaced with poor replicas of German painting.

Fuck, even her kitchen table had to be replaced, and the hand crafted masterpiece that had once been in her dining room was probably a pile of ash somewhere.

The rest of her country resembled her home. People and objects alike where being removed and replaced with those deemed worthy to represent a German society.

The entire issue of Germanistation was weakening Slovenia by the day. The more her society lost its individuality the less she became Slovenia. The less she mattered in the world and the less she existed.

Slovenia knew, that if this kept up. In a few years, she'd be dead, and Slovenia would just be another part of Germany.

Slovenia finished the first line on the back of the sheet and moved to the second, reading the instructions carefully before writing what it had asked onto the page, her pen making scratching sounds that seemed to echo in the empty house.

Slovenia couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to the rest of the world. So, so many things were already out of control. And so many countries were already lost to Germany. Almost the entire Balkan peninsula was under German control. And hundreds of people where being slaughtered everyday now because of it.

The thought of her people dying because of their religion sickened Slovenia almost to the point of vomiting.

Even though she'd already done it once today, Slovenia swore to herself to never forgive Germany for doing this to her. Even if he had no say in what was going on, she swore. She'd never look Germany or Prussia in the eye again without that look being filled with hate, without wishing their sudden death right then and their.

All of the axis, she'd never forgive Germany, Prussia, Italy, Japan, Bulgaria,…..Croatia?

If thinking about her citizens dying, thinking about Croatia made her furious.

He hadn't spoken to her in days, and all she had to go off of if the damn man was even still alive was the news, in which she'd catch brief glances of him on the television every once and a while.

To anyone around her she'd swear it was only because she wanted to punch the Croat in the face when she saw him next, because she wanted to punish him for being with her enemies, for owning some of the camps that was killing her people by the millions.

But she knew her anger was not justified.

Croatia was an axis puppet state now, and had very little control over what he was doing. He had to do what Germany and Prussia told him. Truthful to his new nick-name, he was their puppet.

Slovenia switched documents angrily, slamming the finished paper she'd just completed into a pile with the other finished ones, before starting on a new one.

She scowled at the parchment as she wrote on it, her only outlet for her anger for Croatia was the paper in front of her.

Her pen dug unnecessarily deep into the paper, as she wrote Prussia's name on the first line before moving to the second, already knowing what the words before it where going to ask her to do.

Slovenia worked like this for another few hours, her anger eventually deteriorating back into exhaustion. Her back now screamed in pain from hours spent hunched over the paperwork, but the migraine she now had almost entirely drowned that out.

Slovenia stood up shakily, having to use the back of the couch to keep her steady at first. She used the back of her hand to brush the gray bangs out of her face, and just ignored them when they fell back into her eyes. She moved to her kitchen, with the intention to eat some type of food, but she didn't get very far before a knocking at her door interrupted her steps.

Slovenia knew it had to have been Prussia for two reasons. 1.) because it was exactly noon, and no matter how lazy to Prussian was, he still retained an ability to be on time for almost everything and 2.) because it honestly couldn't have been anyone else.

Slovenia went to her table to grab the two piles of paperwork before answering the door, wanting the Prussia to spend the least amount of time inside her house and near her as possible.

Slovenia wordlessly opened her door, and greeted Prussia on the other side with ice cold glare.

Only, it wasn't Prussia.

And who it actually was made Slovenia replace her glare with a look of surprise and a little confusion.

"Miles…?" Slovenia questioned.

The Croat was a good half a foot taller than her, and although their hair color matched, if any thing hers was more silver than his, his eyes were a dark blue while hers where a stone gray.

He wore little against the weather, the post protection against the icy winter winds was a thin plain black military jacket.

"Hey Mira, I just came by to pick up Gil's paperwork" Croatia replied, offering Slovenia his own strained version of a friendly smile.

Slovenia saw not even a hint of sincerity in that smile.

"where-Where have you been? Do you know how many times I've called you?" Slovenia demanded, suddenly enraged by the appearance of her neighbor.

Croatia shrugged, his smile falling from his face, but nothing besides the movement from his lips made Slovenia notice it was gone " I'm in the middle of a war Mira, its not like I can sit by the phone and wait for you to call me" he responded.

Mira opened her mouth to retort, but stopped short. Something about Croatia was wrong. She didn't know what, and she hardly believed herself when she thought it, but as she carefully studied Croatia's dark blue eyes she could just tell that there was more to Croatia visiting her other than to pick Prussia's paperwork up.

Call it a sister's intuition or whatever, but Slovenia wasn't about to let her neighbor and long time friend walk away from her when he couldn't even greet her with a smile without looking like someone had stabbed him.

"Wou-Would you like to come inside for a few seconds? At least until it stops snowing" Slovenia offered, a slight blush forming across her cheeks at her stutter but otherwise she didn't say anything as she stepped out of the way in another way of offering her home to Croatia.

Croatia nodded and smiled softly in thanks, and for a brief second Slovenia could have sworn she saw a small bit of that smile reach his dark blue eyes.

"You can go sit at the table and I'll try to find something to eat" Slovenia offered, setting the pile of paperwork down on the half wall in her foyer that separated her living room from the foyer.

Croatia did as she asked and went to go sit at the table, not saying a word to her the entire time. He sat down at her table without bothering to take his jacket off, and wordlessly looked around the room.

"So, how are you?" Slovenia questioned, walking into her kitchen from her foyer and beginning to search for food. She regretted asking the question when Croatia didn't answer immediately, mentally groaning to herself for being so stupid as to ask that in the middle of a war.

"I'm well enough for a war" Croatia replied after a while.

Slovenia had her pantry door open as she looked for food, and it blocked off her view of the Croatia sitting at her table, so she was unable to read his expression without looking suspicious.

"How about you?" Croatia added after Slovenia didn't say anything for a while, simply because she'd been too concentrated of trying to find something she knew Croatia didn't hate.

"I'm alive, so I guess that well enough" Slovenia replied, finally settling on making some type of a stew out of the canned vegetables, water and chicken broth she had in her pantry.

If she hadn't been listening for some type of response from Croatia, she would have missed his scoff that he made after her answer.

Slovenia closed her panty before turning towards her neighbor and raising an eyebrow "What was that for?" Slovenia asked in genuine curiosity. She knew for a fact that he hadn't scoffed because she was alive, so it really didn't make any sense to her for him to have that response to her statement.

Croatia shrugged and turned away from Slovenia's gaze, signaling that he'd have enough of the conversation.

Slovenia studied Croatia as he stared off into space in the general direction of her back door. Croatia made no acknowledgement of her gaze, even though she knew for a fact that he knew she was watching him.

After a few moments, Slovenia decided it was better to not push that matter and just let Croatia explain it in his own time. Pushing the matter might lead to the other Balkan getting mad and leaving, which was the epitome of unproductiveness in this case.

Slovenia went about preparing the soup with the few ingredients she had, saying nothing to Croatia other than offering him a glass of water, which he politely declined.

The silence that filled her house was awkward for Slovenia, and she could help but reminisce of the times that neither she nor Croatia could stand a minute of silence between the two of them.

One particular time Slovenia remembered was when Croatia was having repairs done on his own home, and Slovenia had let him stay with her for an entire week. Slovenia had remembered how around Wednesday of that week she'd wished Croatia wouldn't leave for at least a month.

But now, her house just seemed as empty as ever, even with Croatia sitting at her dining room table.

What he was doing, Slovenia didn't know. And she hadn't bothered to turn around and look, because it was probably nothing, and the thought that Croatia would rather do nothing than talk to her, deep down, was upsetting.

So Slovenia just let the empty silence hang around them, not making a move to start a conversation between the two of them either, because she knew whatever casual conversation she started would be answered with a maximum of three words and then they'd be back to this silence.

So it really was justified that after twenty minuets of almost complete silence besides the sounds from Slovenia stirring the soup, that Slovenia jumped when Croatia spoke. He panic caused her to miss the Croat's question almost entirely, only picking up the word question at the end of his sentence.

"Sorry, what?" Slovenia asked, turning to face Croatia as she blushed again. For whatever reason, she felt kind of embarrassed for having to ask Croatia to restate his question. Almost like their conversation was supposed to be formal, and Slovenia was supposed to be listening for every word the Croat said.

Croatia smiled, and this time the action made him appear almost tired.

"I asked if I could ask you a question" Croatia said, his voice matching his expression as he spoke.

Slovenia nodded, still recovering from the seemingly out of place embarrassment she felt for missing Croatia's question.

Had the two of them really grown so far apart that he had to ask to ask her a question and she felt embarrassed when she asked him to repeat it?

"I was wondering…' Croatia began slowly. His tone fell to somewhat ominous sounding, like he was predicting some terrible fate of Slovenia's, or asking her a life changing question.

And Slovenia feared as the pause in his speaking grew longer that he was doing the latter.

"has it ever occurred to you to find some type of way to do it?" Croatia finished finally, confirming Slovenia's fears.

"D-doing what?" Slovenia asked after a pause between the two of them. She knew perfectly well what he was talking about, she just didn't want to think that that was what Croatia was trying to ask her.

"To end, all of it. All of this pain and suffering…." Croatia stated.

Slovenia watched his icy façade break down into something of more raw emotion. Like a mixture of pain and anger, with distress and confusion mixed in along with it.

Slovenia shook her head slowly. Not in an answer like Croatia took it as, but more in disbelief. She was unable to grasp the concept that Croatia, the man she used to spend hours talking to when she upset just because even being in his presence seemed to cheer her up, was seriously contemplating death. What scared her even more was that she remembered the look in Serbia's eyes when she'd admitted to both her and Croatia that she'd tried multiple times to end her life, and Serbia's eyes then had been filled with anger, and confusion. Croatia's eyes right now were void of any emotion, they appeared almost lifeless aside from a small sliver of curiosity.

Slovenia found herself unable to breath when Croatia moved so their eyes met, and the dark blue orbs didn't even change in the slightest as they sent shivers through her entire body.

After a few moments of Slovenia standing their staring incredulously at Croatia, he turned away from her, another scoff escaping him as he spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come in and dump a huge pile of emotions on you. You have enough to deal with"

"Miles" Slovenia said, finally finding her voice buried underneath her surprise and shock.

"Don't look at me like that, you cant say its unjust. Do you even know what I've been going through?" Croatia snapped suddenly, his eyes flashing with slight anger as he turned back towards Slovenia. "you probably hate me for killing your people, right? Do you know what it's like to earn someone you love's hate without having any intention to or ability to stop earning that hate?"

"Miles" Slovenia began again, her gazing forming into something more of determination than surprise and shock.

"I didn't ask for any of this! I'm just a puppet to the axis and yet I still get all this hate from both you and Serbia alike" Croatia went on, either not noticing or ignoring Slovenia's attempt to speak.

"Miles" Slovenia tried again, this time her eyes even narrowing slightly in determination.

"and that's why I want to end this. Because no matter what happens, you and Serbia will never forgive me for this." Croatia added "And I know you wont admit that you wouldn't ever forgive me Slovenia, but I know deep down that things will never be the same that they were before this damn war."

"Miles!" Slovenia finally snapped, having enough of Croatia's talking, and guilt fueled rambling. By now her eyes were basically on fire in rage at the other Slavic's words.

Croatia stopped short, looking up surprised at the fuming Slovenia. He opened his mouth to speak but Slovenia cut him off.

"if you dare apologize to me, I'll hit you" Slovenia said evenly, closing her eyes in attempt to keep her anger from bubbling over into uncontrollable amounts of rage. "Miles, let me get one thing straight first" Slovenia began, breathing in slowly after she spoke, "I don't hate you. In fact, my feelings for you stretch quite a long way away from hate. As far as I know, as human beings, none of the Balkans blame you for what is happening. You know us, especially me, and you know that we don't blindly follow things. We know what's happening with Croatia is not you and dammit we're not going to let that affect our outlook on you for forever. This war wont last forever, as we have to stay strong, because what ever the outlook is in the end, it will be know that we didn't go out like a bunch of depressed cowards trying to kill themselves to avoid any pain. We'll go out like shit strong countries we are, standing tall until every last bit of our individuality is washed out of us. Until our people are gone and until our names are only written in forgotten history books." Slovenia was almost quoting to Croatia what he'd said to a depressed Serbia quite a while ago. And she could tell by his expression that those words that he'd said himself had more effect on him that anything she could have said.

At first, Croatia's dark blue eyes had flashed with surprise, instantly recognizing where Slovenia was getting these words from, then they'd turned hard and concentrated as he listened to what she'd said, and now they held an underlying tone of understanding, but the admiration they held surprised Slovenia the most.

"Wh-'

"You know Lovie, a lot of people underestimate you, but you certainly are the smartest out of all of the Balkans, and you know exactly how to treat each and every one of us, like were your family" Croatia began slowly after a moment.

Slovenia wasn't at all listening to Croatia's words, because while he spoke, he smiled. And that smile was worth more than any compliment he could have ever given her. This smile reached his eyes, and Slovenia couldn't help feel her chest tighten for some unknown reason because of that smile.

Slovenia felt her own small grin spread across her face as she turned around to turn off the burner on her soup.

Slovenia let the silence between them once again hang in the air, only this time she didn't feel the need to do anything about it. The silence wasn't empty like the last one, therefore making it more comfortable, and it lasted until Slovenia had divided the soup into two bowls and brought them over to the table before sitting down next to her neighbor, just like she did every time they had eaten together in the past.

Croatia ate his soup quickly, eating just as noisily as he always had, while Slovenia sat next to him and delicately sipped her own, taking time to savor the flavor in the mixture.

Even though Slovenia was fairly sure she'd put the thought of suicide far from Croatia's mind, she couldn't shake the small feeling of fear and dread she had felt when he'd first brought it up. Slovenia couldn't stand to think of a world without her beloved neighbor, and she knew she'd do almost anything within her power to keep him with her as long as she could.

So it was justified when she set her spoon so it rested against the rim of her bowl in her half eaten bowl of soup, and turned towards Croatia.

Midst one of his last full spoonfuls of soup, Croatia noticed Slovenia's action and turned towards her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was wondering…., just for tonight, and just to give me some type of piece of mind, if you'd like to stay here for just tonight" Slovenia said. She kept her voice steady as she asked this, without a doubt she already knew Croatia's answer.

Croatia smiled again, and it lit up his entire gaze like it had last time.

"I think that is acceptable" he said with a small chuckle.

Slovenia reciprocated his grin, and went back to eating her soup, now knowing she'd sleep better tonight than she had in months.

**Aww, Slovenia..**

**Anyway, so, I hope this makes up for yesterday's fail fic. Love you guys and Merry Holidays! XD**

**Sorry for any huge mistakes, most of the time I try to pick them out, but this was really long and by now I think I'm seeing doubles, so….Sorry ****J**

**-Author**


	6. Prompt 6 Heaven Serbia X Bosnia

**Hallo, **

**Hope ya'll had a delightfully delicious Christmas!**

**I got Hetalia: Paint it White! On DVD, so I'm set until next Christmas. What about you guys? I hope everyone got what they wanted :3**

**Anyway, so I have this weird goal of a chapter everyday, and so I've been brainstorming ideas all day for this fic because I didn't really like the one I had already summarized.**

**So I settled on this one, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**And thanks a lot for the people who are reviewing (*cough*Irene*cough**cough*) you may or may not be one of the only reasons I keep writing these chapters XD**

**So, without any further notes, here you go!**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Heaven

**Pairing: **Bosnia X Serbia

**Beta-read: **Nuuuuuuuuuu

**Warnings: **fluff

**Characters: **

**Time started: **8:24 pm

**Time Finished: **

Serbia closed the front door to her house behind her, before leaning heavily back against and shutting her eyes.

Work….was hell. It always was hell, but lately it was resembling hell more than it normally did. The end of the year was always busy for everyone , and her boss was demanding papers she'd lost months ago from her to and fro. It was inhumane how many hours she'd worked in the past week in order to make up for all the time she'd missed this year. Just today she'd worked from five in the morning to twelve.

Tired and pretty pissed at everything was not a good combination for the Serb, and Serbia had wound up starting multiple fights with people at her work, the main person being Croatia who was visiting her office with his boss. They had had to be separated four times by an equally pissed off Montenegro, who had been trying to sleep during three of the other two's arguments.

Serbia never understood why people thought she and Croatia would act humane towards each other when they hadn't had even one decent conversation in at least a year.

Serbia groaned again and pushed away from the door. Her back was still sore from where her last fight with Croatia had led to him pushing her backwards into the edge of one of the tables in the meeting room. She hadn't been able to look at it but from what she could tell by the pain she got from moving, and by the aching from it when she wasn't, her back was pretty bruised.

Serbia carelessly threw her bag onto the couch as she went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat by some stroke of luck since she'd forgotten once again to go to the grocery store this past weekend.

Serbia ignored the dishes on her counter, being too tired to deal with them at the moment.

Not that she would have done it if she wasn't tired, there was just more of an excuse for her to not do them now.

Serbia opened the fridge and was quite disappointed to find that there was hardly anything edible by itself in it. Half a water melon, a few left over bit of Chinese take out, and a small cup of vanilla pudding was about all she had.

"Dammit" Serbia sighed in frustration before just closing her fridge, not wanting to deal with the lack of food at the moment and figuring she'd just get a good breakfast on her way to work tomorrow.

Serbia turned around and went to the microwave to reset the timer on it so she knew when to leave in the morning. It was a good thing she did, because after she finished, she noticed something in the appliance.

Serbia grinned when she figured out what was in it, smiling for the first time in at least sixteen hours.

A bowl of soup with a small note leaning up against it sat inside of her microwave.

Serbia pulled both out, still keeping her grin she carefully read the note.

_Srbija,_

_Maybe its time you buy some more food?_

_Your front door wasn't locked so I just let myself in, I'll probably be asleep by the time you read this._

_Hope you like it because it's the only thing you got to eat,_

_-Bosna_

Serbia shook her head as the slightly crooked writing. Partially because she found it funny how much her friend knew her, and partially because even thought Bosnia was completely blind, her handwriting was twice as good as Serbia's, just like it had been before she'd lost her sight, even if it was a little crooked.

Serbia quickly ate Bosnia's soup, not really knowing where the other woman had gotten the ingredients to make it, but not really caring because of how hungry she had just realized she was because of the soup.

Serbia dumped the empty bowl in the sink and meant to just leave it there until she finally got tired of seeing it enough to clean it or Bosnia did. But then she noticed another note from Bosnia that read:

_Wash it out and put it in the dishwasher_

Serbia laughed lightly, but did as the note asked and put her spoon and bowl in the dishwasher before heading upstairs to her bedroom, trying to be as quite as she could on her way.

Serbia's house was two stories, but it was nothing extravagant, not in the least. Partially because Serbia was too lazy to go out and actually buy more furniture but mostly because no matter how rude and pissy she acted towards people, Serbia was happy with having just the amount of stuff in her house to let her get by without any complications. Serbia just wasn't a materialistic person.

Bosnia was sleeping soundly in Serbia's bed. That was one of the first things she noticed when she came into her bedroom, the second was that the embers in the fire place in the corner of the room were only just beginning to die away, signaling that Bosnia had only just gone to bed and stopped feeding it.

No matter how many times Serbia had told Bosnia not to, her girlfriend still insisted upon staying awake until the other came home.

Or at least trying to.

Serbia shook her head at Bosnia's stubbornness and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and get ready for bed.

She washed her face and changed into a softer, lighter shirt and a pair of shorts before going back into the bed room.

Just because she was always kind of paranoid about her fire place (she never actually used it. It was always Bosnia) she sprinkled a bit of water onto the embers until they were completely out before bringing the cup back to the bathroom then climbing into bed next to Bosnia.

"Thanks for dinner" Serbia said as she lay down in the bed next to Bosnia. After more than a year of dating and sleeping with the other country, Serbia was well aware of the difference in Bosnia when she slept and when she was awake. When she was awake, Bosnia's breathing was a bit softer than when she was asleep, probably because she relied completely on sound to know what was going on around her.

"Yeah, your lucky I know you well enough to know you procrastinate on things like buying sustenance for yourself" Bosnia replied, rolling over to face Serbia as she spoke, a small smile playing on her lips as she spoke.

"hey. There is a big difference between procrastinating and forgetting" Serbia defended herself as she moved to wrap one of her arms around Bosnia's shoulder.

In response to Serbia's movements, Bosnia snuggled closer to the silver haired nation, breathing in Serbia's familiar scent.

"miss me again?" Serbia questioned after a few moments of waiting for Bosnia to relax again and her not doing so.

Bosnia only nodded in response, not saying anything and not moving other than the slightly heavier breaths she was taking that Serbia wouldn't have noticed if Bosnia didn't do this every time Serbia spent ridiculously long times at work.

" How long did you have to work today?" Serbia questioned, deciding to steer the conversation away from what Bosnia was doing to the other Balkan's day.

"not long enough' Bosnia sighed, annoyance coming into her voice. ' Herzegovina still acts like me being blind affects my ability to work normal hours. He acts like I have consumption or something" Bosnia said bitterly.

Serbia sighed. Bosnia was probably the most kind hearted of the Balkans, the only things that Serbia had seen that made her truly mad is when people acted like she couldn't do normal things just because she was blind and when countries start fighting between each other when their supposed to be trying to do important things.

Herzegovina was the worst at treating Bosnia like a normal human being, Romania was close in second, but Herzegovina did it every time Bosnia went to work, Romania at least tried to ignore her handicap. Herzegovina had been yelled at quite a few times by Serbia, Montenegro and Bosnia about it and obviously he had yet to change.

Serbia had reasoned that it was because Bosnia and Herzegovina had been so close in childhood, and Herzegovina remembered when Bosnia wasn't blind, that he treated Bosnia like that. She tried to explain that to Bosnia, but the other country had shrugged it off without much contemplation. And Serbia hadn't brought it up again since.

"I'm sorry. Have you tried threatening to cut off his balls if he does it again?" Serbia suggested.

Bosnia didn't reply, obviously not as into the entire using violence to get people to do want you want thing as Serbia was.

"Just give him more time, he'll get it eventually. Even if he doesn't, you only have to see him for twenty four hours a week." Serbia said, trying to be more serious in her suggestions.

Bosnia shrugged, but didn't say anything else, making it obvious she didn't want to discuss her twin this late at night.

"But whatever, we can talk about it later if you want." Serbia mumbled catching onto the fact that Bosnia didn't want to talk about her brother. She let her eyes fall shut after she finished speaking, suddenly realizing how tired she was at the moment.

Bosnia nodded, an moved a bit closer to Serbia before finally relaxing.

Serbia listened to Bosnia's breathing and it evened out and eventually became light snores.

Serbia loved these moments with Bosnia more than anything. When both of them had had days from hell, but could come together at the end and make their days not even matter anymore.

Even if her life outside of Bosnia was hell, every little moment she spent with her was a little bit of heaven.

**Ha, the cheesiness in that last line is almost enough to make me want to rewrite it…but I really had no idea how else to fit this prompt and I don't think its possible for me to write a half decent fanfic in an hour and thirty minuets.**

**So, this is what you guys get.**

**Google translate is the fastest translator I have on my computer, so that's what I use. Yes, I know its highly inaccurate most of the time, but its all I got.**

**Oh, once again with the proofreading, I try but eventually things just all start meshing together. Sorry.**

**Remember to review, even if you hate it. I cant get any better if you don't tell me there's a problem ;)**

**-Author**


	7. prompt 7 Innocence BulgariaXRomania

**So, super sorry for not updating last night. We had an incident with a crayola crayon maker that has left part of my hand burnt. Its nothing serious, and probably wont scar, just that's why I didn't update.**

**So, here you guys go, and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it feels rushed again ****J**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Innocent

**Pairing: **Bulgaria X Romania

**Beta-read: **No

**Warnings: **Sexual references

**Characters: **Bulgaria, Romania with a mention of Hungary, Germany, Spain and Japan

**Time started:** 2:57 pm

**Time Finished: **5:17pm

**Authors note: -**

Bulgaria hadn't said anything to the Romanian next to him.

Not. A. Word.

In his opinion, that spawn of hell knew exactly what he'd done wrong. And his askings of what he'd done wrong to Bulgaria were just far too stupid for Bulgaria to deal with at the moment.

Stupid Romania. Stupid stupid Romania.

To his left, Spain laughed under his breath. It was a mocking laugh, that left Bulgaria feeling worse about the entire situation he'd been placed in than before. And also about Romania, who sat next to him, still confused as to why Bulgaria was being so short with him when he insisted he was at no fault for the incident in the least.

Bulgaria glanced sideways to glare at the Romanian. His sandy blonde hair was slightly disarrayed, and his trademark black satin hat had become slightly askew.

It had that hat that had started all of this. Romania and that hat.

If one really studied the situation, which Bulgaria was not, then one might be able to argue that the entire thing was more Bulgaria's fault than Romania's. Bulgaria had been the person that had agreed to let Romania stay in his hotel room with him last night since Romania had somehow forgotten the meetings was two days and had only booked a hotel room for really was the start of all of Bulgaria's troubles.

The rest of them came along when Romania had insisted upon wearing his small black satin top hat he'd found in the back of his car to the meeting in honor of Halloween. Bulgaria had tried to change Romania's mind about it by reminding the other country that Germany had made a strict 'no-costume' dress code for Halloween ever since England had lost that dare a few years ago, but Romania had ignored him. And despite Bulgaria's threats to steal the hat and throw it away during their lunch break, which Bulgaria wish he would have done, he wore the hat to the meeting.

Spain was still chuckling lightly under his breath, still not over the entire situation Bulgaria was blushing over, and Romania was still humming nonchalantly under his breath to his right. Neither of them noticing that Bulgaria's face was still a shade of deep red.

Other countries around him appeared to have drop the subject of Bulgaria's embarrassment.

Well, the majority of them had. Serbia still sent him the occasional smirk and Hungary still had that look in her eyes that she'd had when he'd first been caught. Germany had only caught Bulgaria's gaze once, and had immediately looked away, blushing from even the smallest amount of contact between the two of them.

Bulgaria felt as though he'd lost all of his respect from the German. And he probably had.

He suspected Germany had a hard time keeping respect for people who fall out of closets with their boyfriend in front of the entire world.

Bulgaria's blush deepened, if that was even possible, as his thoughts trailed to those few moments of complete mortification.

Once again, it was all Romania's fault. Romania and his damn hat that he just had to wear. The damn hat that still sat perched in his hair. The damn hat that just made Romania look irresistible as he sat next to him, looking pretty nonchalant for someone who had tumbled out of a closet with Bulgaria not even thirty minuets ago.

" And Bulgaria always just looked so innocent"

Bulgaria groaned mentally and buried his face in his hands as he heard Hungary a few seats down whisper those word to Japan.

Bulgaria's reputation, was ruined.

All because of Romania, and that damn hat.

**Hm, it was really challenging for me to figure out a which point of view to write this from, Romania's or Bulgaria's.**

**Sorry for the length D:**

**Anyway, I figured you guys could use a bit of humor. I haven't written in in a while.**

**Sorry once again for it being all rushed and stuff, I just kind of want to get back on my chapter a day goal.**

**So, until next time. **

**-Author**

**P.S-I already have the next chapter almost finished, I can **_**promise**_** I'll have that one in on time ;) **


	8. Prompt8Drive

**Hey guys! Nothing really to write here other than I started my letter writing to the Balkan fic. (I know, I'm such a bandwagon jumper XD)**

**So check that out if you want to. Otherwise, just enjoy this merry little fic**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Drive

**Pairing: **none really

**Beta-read:** no, but I'm actually in the process of acquiring one.

**Warnings: **some bad language

**Characters: **A smidgeon of Bosnia, Norway and Denmark. Along with Serbia, Macedonia, Romania, Bulgaria,

**Time started:** 8:57

**Time Finished: **11:08

**Authors note: **So, somewhere in my mind Slovakia and Slovenia are supposed to be twins. I based that more off of their names rather than location or closeness. Apparently Slovakia and Slovenia are mixed up so much that their embassy's have to meet once a month to exchange misaddressed mail. So yeah, that's basically all the reason behind their Twinship

Slovenia's jeep, to say the least, was in complete chaos.

With Slovakia in the front passenger seat, and Serbia, Bosnia, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Romania, and Croatia all occupying the back, it was really a wonder as to why the car had yet to explode.

It was Romania's idea. For whatever reason he had stated interest in attempting to find the albino Moose that was rumored to be in Norway.

Three hours of bickering between the countries in the car had ensued.

All of the Balkan countries had been quite stressed out with the world meeting taking place in Oslo, and with quite amount of convincing from numerous different people, everyone in the car had agreed to go willingly.

Slovenia was the last to agree to the trip, simply because she didn't want to use her car to drive through Norway in search of the moose. But after much pleading Croatia had changed her mind, having to agree to pay for the gas and any damage done to her car once the trip was over.

Slovenia hadn't said a word about Serbia being in her car at all, which was kind of concerning to Croatia.

Letting Slovenia and Serbia be near each other in a small space was like putting two male cats in a cramped cat carrier. Eventually they were going to come out covered in blood. But neither women had spoken to each other, maybe because Croatia had been clever enough to seat them at exact opposites of the car, Slovenia driving and Serbia sitting in the back, sandwiched between Macedonia and Romania.

Another problem Croatia had avoided with his seating plan was putting Bulgaria and Romania together.

How the two spend so much time together without resulting in the death of Romania was bewildering to everyone. The entire time during the meeting in Oslo yesterday the two of them had just bickered, Romania being an idiot and Bulgaria being intolerant.

But while driving through the back woods of Norway, the Balkans in the car encountered a problem none of them expected.

Slovenia was trying extremely hard to keep the jeep straight and steady as the paved road gave way to tree stump and root infested gravel.

"Jesus Slovenia, drive much?" Slovakia demanded from the passenger seat after a few moments of bumping and shaking on the road.

"Shut up, I'm trying" Slovenia retorted to her twin just as she hit another bump that set everyone almost an inch above their seat for a few seconds.

Had the car been as silent as it was before, Slovenia would have heard Serbia mumble 'obviously not hard enough' under her breath.

They continued to down the road, Slovenia struggling to remember all of the off roading skills she could while shooting down any complaint from anyone in the car about the driving almost immediately.

"Croatia, where the hell are we supposed to be going?" Slovenia demanded after a moment, getting tired of just seeing tree after tree and not a sign of anything they were looking for. She wasn't entirely sure what they were looking for, but she was pretty sure it wasn't snow covered trees. She pulled the jeep to the respectable shoulder of the road and parked the jeep, not wanting to go any farther incase they were actually lost.

"How are we supposed to know where we're going to find an albino Moose?" Bulgaria demanded from the back before Croatia could reply to Slovenia's comment.

"I'm convinced it's Norway's a plot to kill us all. He knew Romania would get hooked on the idea and sent us to the middle of abominable snowman territory" Serbia mumbled without looking away from the window as she stared at the bleak whiteness of the snow covered trees around them.

"That's the way to be, Serbia, cheerful thoughts" Macedonia huffed. You'd think by now she'd expect the Serb's grumpiness, but no, if anything the Serb's attitude annoyed her even more as the years they shared progressed.

"Hey, just think about how excited you all will feel when we finally find the Albino Moose!" Romania defended his adventure. His initial excitement he'd felt when he found out about the special moose had never actually diminished, if anything it had continued to grow the farther out into the wilderness Slovenia drove them. "Just look at it this way, the Moose couldn't be too close to civilization or people would kill it" Romania offered, only to receive a glare from both Bulgaria and Serbia sitting in front of him for hir his cheerfulness.

"Croatia!" Slovenia demanded again after a while, slightly perturbed the Croat had gotten so distracted with the conversation and had yet to give Slovenia her directions to where ever they were going "if you don't hurry, its going to get dark and were going to have to go hom-'

"HOLY SHIT GUYS LOOK!" Slovakia suddenly exclaimed, cutting Slovenia off as he jumped at the window of Slovenia's jeep.

Everyone in the car with the exception of Bosnia, followed suit. Romania hoping to see an Albino moose, Everyone else hoping for some relief to the three hours of boredom they were currently in the middle of.

"Where is it?" Romania demanded eagerly, peering out of the window, not seeming to notice that he'd accidentally slammed Serbia face first into the window in his eagerness to look out of it.

"Watch it!" Serbia snapped, elbowing the blonde fiercely in the ribs with her elbow.

"What is it Slovakia?" Croatia demanded, looking around for a sign of anything even mildly interesting. Croatia only saw snow and trees.

"Snow! How interesting" Slovakia said as he turned away from the window with a satisfied smirk.

Several disappointed and annoyed groans filled the car.

"Slovakia you asshole" Serbia growled as she shuffled back to her seat to give Macedonia her respectable space in the car again.

Slovakia chuckled lightly and avoided a swat from Slovenia, meant for his head.

"Stop being a dick. Croatia, you have five seconds to tell me where I'm driving or I'm turning around and going back to Oslo" Slovenia snapped, almost at her wits end with the rest of the Balkans in the car.

"Okay okay. Denmark's instructions to the park say follow this road for….eighteen minuets?"

"Oh my god" Slovenia said stopping short "are those directions from Denmark? Why did you get directions from Denmark to a Norwegian park!"

"he said he could help!" Croatia defended as he frantically read over the rest of the instruction, only to find they were all written in ways similar to the first instruction, using minuets instead of meters.

"And you believed him? Its Denmark, you don't believe anything he says. Ever." Serbia snapped from the seat behind Croatia.

There was a tense moment of silence as the countries contemplated what to do next; follow Denmark's doomed to be inaccurate directions or turn around and go back.

The latter was probably preferred by the majority of the countries in the car, but then no one wanted to ride in a car for the entire trip home with a whiny Romania.

But no one knew exactly where they were either, and the thought of accidentally driving off a cliff into one of Norway's massive lakes wasn't entirely improbable.

Finally, Macedonia sighed from the back seat. "Okay, here's what I think. Someone try to call Norway and see if he knows where we are. Meanwhile, we'll follow one of Denmark's directions, if that doesn't get us any where I think we should turn around and go back before we get hopelessly lost."

Slovenia nodded once Macedonia finished speaking "Good idea, someone call Norway"

No one moved.

"Whats wrong now?" Slovenia questioned her neighbors and brother.

No one actually wanted to contact Norway, as no one felt like explaining to the uptight and serious country what they were doing lost in his backwoods. When boiled down, the entire situation was downright embarrassing.

Slovenia eventually caught on to this, and came up with a solution almost everybody in the car agreed to.

Five minuets later, Romania walked around outside of the jeep, struggling to keep his signal as he tried to explain the situation to Norway, who had little sympathy for him or the Slavic countries in the car.

Slovenia had chosen Romania simply because it was his idea they were lost out here in the middle of Norway. He deserved the embarrassment, and should know he'd be subjected to countless other menial task for quite some time just because of this incident and the majority of the countries inability to forgive and forget.

After a ten minute conversation with a hardly interested Norwegian, Romania climbed back into the car.

"He said he doesn't know where we are and to call him if we find his moose so he can hide it better next time" Romania informed the other countries as he climbed over everyone to get back to his seat.

"Okay Slovenia, Denmark says to go straight for eighteen minuets. Anyone know how long we were going down that road before we stopped?" Croatia asked looking around the car.

Bulgaria and Macedonia both shook their heads, and Romania shrugged, Slovenia and Slovakia both rolled their eyes in similar responses of 'no'.

Slovenia sighed heavily, before turning her car back on and pulling back onto the road.

"Were going back to Oslo. Romania, if you utter one word of complaint, so help me, I will throw you out here and leave you to find your damn moose" Slovenia stated before Romania could say anything or complain about it.

Norway sat at the bar next to Denmark. Watching boredly as the loud Dane ordered yet another drink.

"how long do you think it will take for them to realize that you shot the moose" Norway asked after a moment. His quietly voiced words were almost the exact opposite of Denmark's shouted ones.

"Dunno. But it'll teach those damn Balkans that Scandinavia is eighty times better than that shit hole Balkan peninsula." Denmark shouted in response.

Norway glared darkly at Denmark in response to him shouting at him, but deep down he felt a stab of triumph.

That put Scandinavia at eighth and the Balkans at three in the argument over the which was better, Northern or Southern Europe.

**He…**

**I kind of enjoy this end. I cant totally see Scandinavia verses the Balkans (and Slovakia). I honestly don't know who would win personality wise, Serbia or Denmark. XD**

**Okay, the entire Albino moose thing is pretty legit. Norway was all proud of their Albino moose until some Dane shot it. It was a comic in Scandinavia Around the World…you should check it out, its pretty humorous.**

**Anyway, once again I wrote this pretty fast. I think I'm going through a writers block right now so just please bear with me?**

**-Author**


	9. Prompt9JustBreathe SloveniaXCroatia

**Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. It really means a lot to me.**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Breathe again

**Pairing: **Croatia X Slovenia

**Beta-read:** No….:'(

**Warnings: **violence

**Characters: **Slovenia, Croatia and was that Austria?

**Time started:** 10:00

**Time Finished: **12:48

**Authors note: **So, not historical background at all to this….at all. It was just an idea that came to me. So, I guess we can pretend its either AU or in the future. I don't know, whatever floats your boat I guess.

Originally, I wanted this to be an Austria X Croatia X Slovenia fic, but it didn't work out to well. So here, you guys can have this instead.

Croatia's thoughts kept leaving him. Only coming backing flashes, and only occasionally reminding him of why he was here. Or trying to get to wherever 'here' was.

Which was….

Croatia's paused again, his mind becoming fuzzy once again, leaving him with nothing but a feeling of determination, and a large amount of blood leaving his body every second. He struggled again to lift his legs and continue foreword but only after a moment of standing in the middle of the sunny field gasping for breath, listening as if almost hypnotized , to the sound of his blood falling to the already bloodstained grass.

He wanted to cry. Partially from pain, mostly from loss.

He'd lost so much.

Croatia clenched his teeth together even harder than they were before, and bowed his head foreword, letting out something mixed between a cough and a sob. So much pain. He was in so much pain. Both his body and his mind. So much.

He was too dehydrated to shed even one tear right now. No matter how hard he tried, or how much he wanted to.

A gaping wound stretched from his rib cage to his hip, marring the skin across his abdomen, the cause of the bloodstain that was now working its way down his body.

Another cut stretched down the entire length of her arm, from shoulder to the beginning of his wrist. Austria's blade had struck true to its initial purpose, he couldn't feel anything in or on his arm.

Croatia tried to move again, pain wrecking through his body as he did so. But his legs wouldn't, they wouldn't even support him anymore.

Croatia fell to the ground with a thud, his vision and mind failing temporarily as he did.

The field fell silent, Croatia's movements having had been the only producer of noise and movement for miles. Everything else was dead or never alive to begin with. The grass and the bodies in it both shared a similar property, death.

Croatia let his eyes fall shut after several attempts to get back up, and his body not responding at all. More sobs escaped him, and his sorrow and with the addition of his fuzzy mental state and weakened self control, Croatia soon found himself in hysterics, unable to shed a tear, unable to move, bleeding profusely, tired, and wishing he wasn't alive.

The next thing Croatia realized, shocked him. Even if his flushed face didn't show it very well.

"You're a mess Miles"

Croatia recognized the voice immediately, and even though they were against each other, the sound of Slovenia's voice spread a warmth that no one else could produce through his body.

Croatia was still giving out a mixtures of sobs and dry heaves, barely getting any air to his lungs and still almost entirely in hysterics.

He didn't respond to Slovenia at all, other than turning towards her a little and cracking his dark blue eyes open.

Slovenia sat down next to the other country. A strand of her long gray hair was stuck by blood to her face, more of the red was apparent on the rest of Slovenia's clothes. She'd obviously seen her fair share of battle for the past few days. Her gray eyes weren't filled with hate or anger, as they had been for the past few times Croatia had seen her. Instead, they were filled with worry.

Croatia didn't know how long it had been since he'd seen Slovenia's eyes hold something other than anger, hurt or sorrow.

Croatia saw her open her mouth, and heard the sound of her words, but didn't actually register them in his pain induced stupor. At least not for a while, then slowly, Slovenia's words began to make sense to him. She was telling him something about her army, and then about how she was sorry about his own defeat on this field.

Croatia didn't respond to her sympathy or other messages. He continued to just lay on the field, chest heaving with strain. Although, by now his sobs had somewhat been reduced to mere whimpers, barely audible and probably would have escaped Slovenia's notice if the field around them hadn't been completely silent. Not even the wind was blowing around them. It was just Slovenia trying to heal the broken pieces of her once strong neighbor.

Croatia felt the pressure of Slovenia's hands near the wound on his abdomen. Looking up, he realized she'd shifted a bit she was leaning more over his body, both of her arms were stretched out in front of her, and both of her hands were pressing something onto his chest wound. The pain from it all caused his already too shallow and to short breaths to quicken.

Croatia shut his eyes against the pain, partially out of instinct, but partially because Croatia wanted to keep what he was to Slovenia. Almost like a promise. Croatia had always been stronger than her, and whether his country was or not, Croatia as a person was always there to help Slovenia, both as a person and a personification.

To him, letting the Slavic country see the pain in his blue eyes, the hurt and suffering that she was partially causing, was not acceptable. Even if his body wouldn't comply to what he asked, Croatia was still going to maintain every bit of admiration Slovenia showed for him. He wasn't going to let his neighbor become like he was, disheartened and broken.

However, no matter his mind set, Croatia's body could only take so much.

His lungs were practically screaming for air, but the pain in his abdomen was worse than that. The pressure Slovenia was putting on it in order to stop the bleeding was nearly unbearable.

With his quickened breathing and pain filled mind, Croatia slowly began to tumble off the edge of consciousness.

One of his last memories, was feeling Slovenia's fingers, sticky from blood that Croatia knew came from his own body, brushing his bangs from his eyes. Her voice came to him again, although Croatia's eyes weren't open to tell if there was any delay in her uttering the words and him understanding.

"Just breathe Miles. Go to the sleep and just breathe"

The pain seemed to fade away from him as his conscious left, almost like someone lifting a blanket off of him.

The last feeling he could remember, was Slovenia lightly brushing her fingers over his forehead.

**It's a little late, Sorry guys. it's a little fast again, sorry…again.**

**This is one of my favorite pairings, and looking ahead at all of the prompt summaries I already have written, theres going to be quite a lot more of this paring.**

**Along with a sizable amount of Serbia X Bosnia…hrm.**

**Anyway, good night (or morning. I guess it depends on where you are)**

**-Author**


	10. Prompt10

**Hey friends, happy new years. **

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Break away

**Pairing: **Serbia X Bulgaria X Romania

**Beta-read:** no

**Warnings: **Angst

**Characters: **Serbia, Romania, Bulgaria

**Time started:** 10:50am

**Time Finished: **8:15 pm

**Authors note: **basically, no historical accuracy (as far as I know.)

Bulgaria stood on the door step, his dark brown eyes narrowed into a glare as he waited in the cold for Serbia to answer him.

He'd rang the doorbell at least three minuets ago, and Serbia still had yet to answer her door.

If it was up to him, he wouldn't be here.

But it wasn't up to him, it was up to Romania.

Bulgaria knew Romania better than most people. Most people believed that Romania was an easygoing man who never worried about anything other than the togetherness of his country and the state of his hair.

In all actuality, Bulgaria knew Romania didn't ever actually care about the state of his hair.

In fact he was pretty sure the Romanian didn't even own a comb. The soft and well kept blonde state his hair was always in was purely unintentional. Romania's hair was complete guess work.

But beneath Romania's distant and easy going exterior, he was actually a complicated man. A network of complicated theories, emotions and ideas. Bulgaria honestly couldn't predict how Romania would feel about one thing from the next.

For example, Bulgaria knew from experience, Romania hated cinnamon. Cinnamon candies, cinnamon candles, everything with cinnamon was out. Once Romania had received a cinnamon candle for a gift, he'd complained about it for an hour after the party.

Except for cinnamon sticks. Romania could eat the hell out of cinnamon sticks.

When questioned about it, or when taunted, Romania just replied with something along the lines of, it was his life and he would eat what he wanted to eat.

The cinnamon debacle was only but a taste of Romania's obscured personality.

But even with Bulgaria beginning to better understand Romania, he still didn't expect the conversation he'd had with Romania last night.

What had originally started off as Bulgaria yelling at Romania for being annoying, careless, and lacking and regards to personal space, turned into a conversation in which Romania dropped his merry exterior to a more serious level. Bulgaria still remembered how Romania's reddish brown eyes had almost born holes in his own with their seriousness.

Their conversation had been on something from Bulgaria's past.

Romania and Bulgaria had only been "dating" for one year. "Dating" because Bulgaria kept denying the fact that that was occurring between the two of them. But then again Bulgaria also denied any rumors that Bulgaria and Romania's relationship was based solely on sex. So, most people just categorized their relationship on their own.

Lots of words were passed between them last night, some Bulgaria would have never suspected were in Romania's vocabulary. Not that they were bad, they were just…not what one would expect from Romania.

A particular phrase stuck to Bulgaria more than any others had.

"If you want things to move forward, you have to stop looking backwards"

Bulgaria's breathe was visible in front of him, turning into thick white clouds every time he exhaled. The sound of ice falling off of the roof in front of him was almost the only sound around him, aside from the roar of the heater coming from the other side of the house.

Bulgaria was almost about to turn around and go home when Serbia finally answered her door.

Serbia was a sight to see with her silvery gray hair in tuffs around her tired looking face. Her icy blue eyes were dull, missing so much of the life they'd held when Bulgaria had first met her.

Her clothes were just as messy as her hair. She was wearing an oversized solid gray sweatshirt and a pair of slightly frayed cotton shorts.

Bulgaria couldn't help but be slightly surprised by the once incredibly collected nation's appearance.

"Bulgaria?" Serbia questioned slowly, surprised to see the man on her doorstep.

"Serbia" Bulgaria acknowledged in his usual monotone.

Serbia didn't say anything. She just stood there, holding her door slightly open and her body positioned in-between the frame and the door itself, as if trying to shield the inside of her house from Bulgaria.

It took Bulgaria a second to find his voice again, accidentally losing it in Serbia's dull and nearly lifeless gaze.

"We need to talk…." Bulgaria said slowly, unsure if his voice was going to fail him again.

Serbia seemed to contemplate Bulgaria's request for a moment, before nodding and warily opening her door.

Bulgaria walked past Serbia into her house, nodding slightly at his neighbor for letting him inside.

Serbia was a good six inches shorter than Bulgaria, but most everyone was, Croatia was the only one of the Balkan's who weren't completely over shadowed by his height.

"What do you need Bulgaria?" Serbia asked. It was obvious by her voice she was almost forcing herself to be polite to the Bulgarian. "Come sit down"

Bulgaria followed Serbia's command wordlessly.

The inside of the Serb's house was almost disturbing to say the least.

Old pictures that at once had never even seen a spec of dust before, where now layered in the material. So much that some of them appeared to be a solid gray. Dead plants lined the foyer of Serbia's house, a broken pot was the floor next to an umbrella basket that smelt like mildew.

Serbia's kitchen and dining room were no less concerning than the rest of the Serb's house.

Piles of papers littered the table, along with empty beer bottles blended with empty coffee mugs and a few other dirty dishes.

Bulgaria said precariously on the edge of one of the chairs at Serbia's table, feeling an incredible sense of uneasiness in the house.

Serbia offered him a drink from the kitchen.

Bulgaria looked down almost disdainfully at the mess on the table before politely declining the drink.

"So, why are you here, Bulgaria?" Serbia questioned, coming out of the kitchen and sitting down in one of the chairs across the table from Bulgaria.

"Like I said earlier, I need to talk to you" Bulgaria replied fluidly. He didn't turn to face Serbia as he spoke, instead he kept his gaze focused outside, watching the melting snow drip off of Serbia's roof in front of the window.

The winter outside of the house made everything seem beautiful. Bulgaria loved winter because of this. Because it was almost like a cloak, anything to snow laid on instantly turned it beautiful. Even the poisoned country of Serbia.

"what do you want to talk about?" Serbia asked, her voice hard, obviously displeased by Bulgaria not turning to look at her while he spoke to her, but choosing to keep quite about it.

"I-I need to set things straight between us" Bulgaria began after another moment of hesitation. This time, he turned to face Serbia, just in time to watch her arch one dark eyebrow in silent question, before speaking.

"Bulgaria, I-'

'I'm not trying to come back to you. I wouldn't ever do that to myself.' Bulgaria stated, his voice almost as hard as the look in his eyes was.

'Something flashed in Serbia's eyes after Bulgaria spoke, but the other country didn't have enough time to see it and study it before it was concealed with a glare.

Bulgaria continued after waiting for Serbia to retort somehow to his comment, something she would have inevitably done ten years ago. 'But I do want to resolve things with you. Nevertheless. The way I broke things off, it didn't finalize anything-'

'Yeah, it did Bulgaria. I think you made it quite clear what'

'No, I didn't! let me finish" Bulgaria snapped in response to Serbia's interruption. "Serbia, the way things are between us…I just want to apologize to you."

Bulgaria didn't missed the surprised look on Serbia's face, before it was replaced with a glare.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly in a glare.

"The way I treated you, or rather, the way we treated each other." Bulgaria began, closing his eyes for a moment as he drew in a heavy breath " the way I abandoned you. Where I left you" Bulgaria continued. He wanted so badly to stop. Just to stop talking and leave. But he had to do this. He had to end things with Serbia, officially. He had to stop looking back at this relationship and wondering what it could have been in order to make something out of his new one. He just had to.

Serbia sat across from him, still giving him a scrutinizing glare as she began speaking 'why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to" Bulgaria answered immediately.

A strained silence hung in-between them for a few moments before Serbia got to her feet.

"You can show yourself out. Apology not accepted" she growled. Leaving her cup on her table, Serbia left the room.

Bulgaria made no move to go after her. Instead he did exactly as she asked.

Bulgaria felt relief wash over him as he left. He'd done what he came to do.

Even though Serbia had ignored his apology, he'd resolved things between them with an resolve to leave things unresolved. There would always be conflicts between Serbia and Bulgaria, both as countries and as personifications.

Bulgaria had also ended any questioning that he and Serbia would ever had worked out. Even if he had stayed with her and not left, their differences would have eventually drove them apart.

Bulgaria had ended things between he and Serbia.

Now he could move foreword with Romania, without looking back at Serbia

**Sorry again it was late :,( New Years kind of kept me away from my laptop.**

**I'll try to be more prompt, by my school starts back up again tomorrow, so I have no idea where this will leave me.**

**Oh, and in a last and final thing. Does anyone feel like helping me Beta-read this? I really need one, like super bad, and everyone I ask keeps saying they don't want to do a 100-prompt challenge. Help me, please?**

**Also, does this make any sense at all? I was torn between publishing this and writing a completely different prompt, but I just settled on this one. It makes sense to me, but maybe its just me being crazy, I dunno.**

**Don't forget to review, thanks!**

**-Author**


	11. Prompt11MemoryBulgariaXRomania

**CURSE YOU ACER COMPUTERS!**

**Ah, I hate my laptop. Anyone just want to give me theirs? No? sad….**

**So incase you didn't read my authors note yesterday, a lot of things are going wrong with a bunch of my technology lately (I think it's the gnomes), including my laptop, which is the only computer I have in my house that lets me connect to my internet.**

**So basically, if I seem to disappear off the edge of the earth for weeks, its probably computer troubles.**

**As usual I apologize for historical inaccuracies (there are quite a lot) as well as spelling and grammar (which is probably worse this chapter more that usual)**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Memory

**Pairing: **Romania X Bulgaria (Past!Romania X Hungary)

**Beta-read:** :,(

**Warnings: **ahm…fluffiness

**Characters: **Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary, Austria

**Time started:** 4:12 (yesterday)

**Time Finished: **6:12 (today)

**Authors note: **Love you guys!

Bulgaria sat awake in his bed, his glasses resting precariously on his nose, while he was reading one of the many older and heavier books he'd borrowed from Romania's surprisingly extensive library.

Not many people knew it, but Romania actually had quite an extensive library. Romania had, at one point in time, really enjoyed reading.

Now he hardly ever read. The most of a book he'd heard from in the past month was when he'd gotten Bulgaria to read to him, much to the Bulgarian's embarrassment and denial.

Bulgaria turned the page in his book, and during the pause between words, he glanced down at Romania, who was sleeping almost entirely Sprawled across the queen bed.

Almost the entire left side of his face was pressed flush against the bare skin of Bulgaria's face. A few strands of blonde hair dangled in front of Romania's face as he slept facing Bulgaria.

Romania had had a long day. Bulgaria knew that when he walked through the front door and hadn't acknowledged Bulgaria's presence with anything other than a small smile. A shadow to his usual grin of happiness when he found Bulgaria at home after he got of work.

Then there was dinner, of which Romania ate without even attempting to start a conversation between the two of them. Normally, when Romania did this, Bulgaria would eventually participate, begrudgingly of course, in odd and obscure conversation but only after getting fed up with Romania's whining about it.

But tonight their dinner had been silent, and so had the couple of hours after that. After taking a shower, Romania had just come into the room Bulgaria was reading in, and sat down. Bulgaria didn't know how long the Romanian had been in the room before he fell asleep, but in-between the time Romania came into the room and Bulgaria glanced at him over the top of his book, Romania had fallen asleep with his hand propped up in his hand in the chair across from Bulgaria.

There hadn't been any words passed between them tonight other than when Bulgaria gently shook the sleeping Romania and told him to go upstairs and go to bed.

Bulgaria was generally a quite person, unless he was angry, but that was different, so it wasn't like Bulgaria usually started conversations. Which was why his night had been so quite. Romania usually started all the conversations between the two of them.

Romania shifted slightly in his sleep and muttered something in Romanian before unconsciously bringing up a hand to flick a stray strand of hair away from his face.

Romania's dark eyebrows also narrowed a bit, but Bulgaria thought nothing of it. Romania always was a heavy dreamer, Bulgaria had learned to ignore his random movements and fits while he slept, unless they got too violent, or Romania started having full out conversations with imaginary people while he slept, then Bulgaria usually either kicked Romania, or pushed him off the edge of the bed. Whichever was more effective at the moment.

Bulgaria went back to reading his book, but in the back of his mind Bulgaria wondered silently why Romania had acted so utterly exhausted today.

It took a lot to make the hyper country as tired as he was. Like, a lot ,a lot. The last time Bulgaria had seen his neighbor this tired was at a point in World War Two. Bulgaria mentally searched the calendar dates he'd come to memorize over the years.

All of the countries were affected by different things in their history. It was just another thing that made them so different from actual humans. Like America for example, who was nearly uncontrollable around the Fourth of July. Seriously, England about had a heart attack last year just because of the man's extreme excitement.

But this effect also worked in reverse. America also became almost unbearably depressed during the first few weeks of September.

Bulgaria suspected at first that was what had Romania so tired, but the thing was, Bulgaria had yet to actually find a reason.

Bulgaria flipped the page in his book again upon finishing it. The page made a soft scratching sound against the skin on his chest as he turned it. But it sounded like a gunshot in the silent air of the bedroom.

Bulgaria thought nothing of the noise and continued reading, thinking that his story was just beginning to get good.

Behind the thick book, Bulgaria felt Romania shift again. Only this time his movements were more choppy and fast, almost like a twitch. Romania spoke again, and this time Bulgaria did listen enough to catch a bit of what he said. Something concerning Hungary.

Bulgaria was only slightly surprised. If Romania was having a nightmare, it was almost sure to involve Hungary. Hungary's and Romania's history were so closely tied together, Bulgaria would have been surprised if it wasn't about Hungary.

Or Austria.

Even thought Romania and Austria's political relationship remained fairly untouched. Their relationship as personifications was almost rivaled that of Serbia and Slovenia's. Romania couldn't, or wouldn't, even be in the same room as the Austrian without making some type of snide or just mean remark to the man. And he had more or less of a really good reason to do so. Austria had taken Hungary from Romania. Bulgaria knew for a fact, and personal experience, Romania was a forgiving person.

Bulgaria also knew for a fact Romania most likely wouldn't never forgive Austria.

Without thinking, Bulgaria extended his and a brushed it across Romania's cheek.

He didn't really know what he was trying to accomplish with the action, it was most likely his own small attempt to reassure his boyfriend.

In his sleep, Romania flinched slightly, but otherwise made no acknowledgement to Bulgaria's actions.

After a few moments of silence and stillness from the Romanian, Bulgaria had figured his small fit had passed. He returned to his book and picked up where he left off, replacing his hand on the cover of one side of the book.

Thirty minuets later, Romania moved again, only this time it was actually enough to wake him up and send him into an alert sitting position.

Bulgaria almost immediately sat up as well, surprised by Romania's sudden movements, and concerned for the other at the same time.

Instinctively, Bulgaria was ready to snap at the man for being so disturbing. But he caught himself in time.

Romania's eyes were wide, almost panicked appearing. Bulgaria lost all thoughts of anger as he noticed the blonde's eyes.

"Romania-" Bulgaria began after finding his voice. His own forest green eyes locking onto Romania's reddish-brown.

The country in front of Bulgaria jerked, as if the other's voice had pulled him out of some sort of trance. His eyes lost their panic, and almost immediately replaced it with confusion and slight apology.

"Sorry' he wheezed breathlessly, a almost shy looking smile came across his lips 'bad dream"

Bulgaria studied Romania's face a before speaking. He hadn't seen Romania actually look shy before in his life. Embarrassed, once, but never shy. It was slightly perplexing to him. But after a while, Bulgaria got over it.

"About Hungary I guess?" Bulgaria sighed as he closed his book at set it away from him on the night table.

Romania ducked his head slightly before nodding. Bulgaria noticed a small blush beginning to tint his cheekbones.

Bulgaria sat in confusion for a bit, not knowing whether to act completely out of character and comfort the Romanian or to tell him to go back to sleep. Bulgaria knew for a fact that if he told Romania to just go back to sleep he would, but this problem wouldn't be solved and sooner or later Bulgaria would find himself waking up in the middle of the night to the same matter, and then he'd probably be more tired than he was now, and less inclined to help.

"Lie back down" Bulgaria sighed.

Romania moved to do as Bulgaria asked, shifting away from the Bulgarian to his respective side of the bed as he did.

Often times, Bulgaria had scolded Romania for not respecting his personal space. Bulgaria had made it clear quite a few times to Romania he didn't not ejoy the Romanian's idea of 'snuggling'. But Romania refused blatantly to accept this, and most mornings Bulgaria found himself being hugs from behind by the sleeping form of Romania, his back pressed flush against the Romanian's stomach.

Bulgaria huffed in annoyance as Romania began to move away from him. He laid down himself before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Romania's shoulders and tugging Romania back into his former spot against Bulgaria's chest.

Romania's eyes flashed in confusion and surprise before turning to look questioningly at Bulgaria.

"Go back to sleep" Bulgaria commanded in the same straight voice he'd used with his earlier command.

"Bulgaria I-' Romania cut off as he attempted to sit up, but found himself unable to because of Bulgaria tightening his grip around him as soon as he tried.

Romania fell back against Bulgaria again, and looked up at the other Balkan again in confusion.

Bulgaria simply raised an eyebrow, as if to tell Romania that he had no plans, as of right now, to let the Romanian finish his attempted task of sitting.

"What do you want?" Romania asked after a while. His voice wasn't rude, it was more confused that anything.

"Go to sleep" Bulgaria repeated fluidly, locking eyes with Romania.

Bulgaria even surprised himself when he realized how much he'd secretly been wanting Romania to tease him for being so close. He really just wanted to see Romania smile again, instead of this straight faced confused look he was giving him right now.

"I was trying t-'

"We both know that your just going to go over there, not go back to sleep until four, and then be exhausted all day tomorrow again." Bulgaria cut Romania off, getting annoyed with the Romanian for not just doing what he asked.

Romania fell silent, a silence that Bulgaria didn't particularly enjoy in the least. After a few moments of Romania just laying there, his reddish-brown eyes barely blinking, Bulgaria sighed again in annoyance.

"Just go to sleep" Bulgaria snapped. Although his words were nearly as harsh as he wanted them to be, they still got an response out of Romania. Which was one of the ultimate goals of repeating himself for Bulgaria. It would have been nicer in his opinion if the Romanian had shut his eyes like he'd asked, but take what you get and don't throw a fit.

"I don't want to go back to sleep" Romania mumbled quietly.

His eyes looked so sad, Bulgaria thought as Romania spoke. "Why?" Bulgaria asked before he could even realize he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

Romania blinked twice before looking away from Bulgaria and answering "Because when I'm asleep I cant control what I think about. And then I start thinking about things I don't want to think about."

"Like Hungary?" Bulgaria asked, once again, without much forethought.

Romania nodded slowly, not meeting Bulgaria's eyes as he did so "Like Hungary" he concluded.

Bulgaria was silent for a moment, simply because he didn't know what to say to Romania.

Hungary was his first love. And yes, they had fought like cats for the majority of their lives, but Romania had seriously loved the other nation. Bulgaria couldn't help but feel like he was slightly out of place being here right now with Romania, but it wasn't really something he dwelt on. He'd come to terms that Romania wasn't ever completely over Hungary. He wasn't physically attracted to the woman anymore, and could guiltlessly love another. But Romania still loved Hungary. And that was what made all the memories of her disturbing to him. Sometimes Romania just got caught up in the past, and the memories of the battles he had had with Hungary leading to their physical separation were enough to act as nightmares at times.

Bulgaria acted without thinking, once again. That seemed to be happening a lot tonight, much to Bulgaria's displeasure. Almost without noticing what he was doing, Bulgaria brushed the pads of his fingers across Romania's cheek, starting at the bone under his eye and ending with his chin.

Romania's eyes flashed to him, and a ghost of the old smirk that only came when Bulgaria acted the slightest bit of affectionate, spread across his face.

"Your trying to comfort me?" he asked in a voice that didn't hold one-fourth of the mocking it shoulder have held for Romania teasing Bulgaria about something like this.

"shut up and go to sleep" Bulgaria snapped, although it was his turn to blush lightly and look away.

When he looked back after silence from Romania, he realized that the other man had listened to him, and had finally closed his eyes like Bulgaria had told him to.

As much as Bulgaria loathed it, or pretended to at least, he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away from Romania just yet.

His fingers moved around, pushing a strand of blonde hair back here, caressing a small part of skin there.

Bulgaria didn't go back to his book. He just lay there, slightly mesmerized by Romania's features as the country sleeping on him's breathing slowly evened out.

After a unknown amount of time, Bulgaria found himself almost as exhausted as Romania had been this afternoon.

Looking over at the compact alarm clock that he'd brought over from his house that sat on his night table, he found that it was almost midnight by now.

He awkwardly reached over to shut off his lamp, trying his best to not disturb his now fast asleep friend.

Once Bulgaria successfully hit the button to turn off the light, he settled back down in the bed, shifting his shoulders a bit to make them more comfortable, but still trying his best to not disturb Romania.

Against his chest, Romania shifted a bit. And if Bulgaria hadn't finally settled in the bed, he wouldn't have heard the Romanian speak whisperingly in his sleep.

But he had, and he did and Bulgaria couldn't help but let a small smile come across his lips as his name left Romania's lips in his sleep.

**:3**

**Sorry if Bulgaria seems a little out of character, I just kind of figured he was tired so what the heck.**

**Okay, Romania and Hungary have quite a long history of violence against one another, but I kind of a pulled a Russia X America and decided why not give them a history together? Mostly because of this prompt, but I feel like it kind of works out in the end.**

**Anyway, so this is kind of an apology chapter to one of my friends for abandoning her in the school today, so it's a little fluffier than a usually right. But, meh, I had fun writing it.**

**So, don't forget to read and review. And have a nice night/day.**

**-Author**


	12. Prompt12InsanityBosnia X Serbia

**Hey guys!**

**So, after about a week back in school I realized that my ideas of getting three chapters in a week weren't very…practical. Meh. **

**I'll try to get at least ONE up every week. I think that's more reasonable.**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Insanity

**Pairing: **Bosnia X Serbia

**Beta-read:** No, but guys I think I have one! It all depends if she responds to my message.

**Warnings: **a little bit of violence

**Characters: **Bosnia, Herzegovina, Serbia

**Time started:** oh, so long ago

**Time Finished: **4:16

**Authors note: **Sorry, it took me so long, to finish this, it was partially because I couldn't actually think of an idea. Bosnia , as my character, lost her sight when she separated from Yugoslavia and Serbia responded. So she wasn't always blind, I think I might have mentioned that before, so sorry if I'm just repeating things. Also, sorry if this doesn't make sense, I tried.

I apologize for the historical inaccuracies.

Sometimes Bosnia wonders.

She wonders about what the color of the sky is today. She wonders what color she shirt she put on is today. She wonders what her knew boss looks like. She wonders what she's going to have for dinner tonight.

And sometimes, Bosnia's wonders about Serbia.

Its never intentional, she tries her best to forget thoughts about her former lover, but some things just lead to another, and pretty soon thoughts of Serbia are the only thing that occupies her.

Sometimes, its random, quite useless thoughts. Like wondering what Serbia was doing right now, or remembering random uneventful days the two of them had shared together.

But more recently, her contemplations of Serbia have taken a turn to more complex and even upsetting thoughts.

Bosnia hadn't spoken to Serbia in months. Not that she didn't want to, she seriously did, but Herzegovina refused to let her visit the Serb, saying it wasn't good for her or it was too dangerous.

And not matter how many times Bosnia protested, she still got the same answer from her twin.

Bosnia remembers Serbia like one remembers their first pet.

They had met when Bosnia and Herzegovina were young. Serbia had been so kind to them. She would come out and play with them most days, and bring them small treats and snacks to munch on while the two of them had their adventures.

Serbia was there for them when Bosnia and Herzegovina knew nothing about being countries.

She was there to poison their minds and win them over, in Herzegovina's eyes.

Bosnia didn't know whose side to take.

Serbia had turned on her and her brother, torn her country to pieces and killed millions of her people. She'd stolen their lands after responding violently to their separation from Yugoslavia. She'd hurt Bosnia and Herzegovina both, scars still marred both of their bodies from numerous fights with the other nation. She'd taken Bosnia's sight.

And Bosnia still couldn't bring herself to hate the Serb.

Because every time Bosnia tried, she remembered how Serbia had cared for her when they lived together. Waking up to Serbia at her side every morning. Waiting in the chilly winter night air because Serbia wanted to look at the stars.

Bosnia knew Serbia was bad. She knew she was evil. And she knew she was insane.

Bosnia knew all of this, yet she couldn't bring herself to hate the Serb.

Because Bosnia knew, no matter what she told herself, a part of her was still completely in love with the other nation.

She supposed that was what upset Herzegovina the most, knowing that his twin sister loved the nation that almost slaughtered them.

Serbia had left scars on the both of them, and she knew it. And Bosnia knew Serbia liked that fact. She enjoyed recognizing herself on other people, whether her flag or her wounds, Serbia was a proud nation and took pride in marking things she thought rightfully belonged to her.

Bosnia knew the scars that marred portions of her body were Serbia's ways of marking her territory. And in her own twisted way, showing her love.

Bosnia supposed that was why Herzegovina's and her scars differed so much. His were messy and jagged. Not very deep and randomly placed, because Serbia had never cared much for him. He was like a coworker to her. One whose existence was forgotten to her until he did something wrong.

Bosnia's scars were neat and precise. Obviously meant to hurt, and obviously meant to scar. The marred sensitive flesh all over her body, the creases of her elbows, the back of her hands, her stomach and lower back. Because Serbia did care about Bosnia, more than she had any other nation. And Bosnia knew, for her, spilling her blood was reassurance to her that Bosnia wasn't going to leave.

Bosnia wonders what Serbia thinks of the scars Bosnia gave her. Bosnia had only ever laid hands on Serbia with hostile intentions once. Herzegovina's body had been nearly unrecognizable in the mess of blood on and around him.

Bosnia wonders if Serbia still looks like she did before Bosnia lost her sight. Her bright ice blue, childish eyes who only differed from Russia's in color and ability to show anger.

Bosnia had loved Serbia's eyes when they were living peacefully together. They had always been comforting, gentle and kind unlike the last few years she was able to see them, when they were hostile, angry and filled with childish cruelty.

Bosnia wonders if Serbia knows she loved her.

Bosnia had always been their for Serbia. There relationship in the beginning had been peaceful, almost a little bit like a fairy tail. Bosnia had said it numerous times to the Serb, and the Serb back to her.

Bosnia wonders what Serbia does now that she's alone.

She might not be entirely alone, with Kosovo, but now that the knew country is trying to be separate, she spends a lot of time away from the person trying to keep her there. Herzegovina never really had a big role in Serbia's like while he and Bosnia lived there. He may have to clean something up, or do some extra paperwork for Serbia, but that was almost the maximum amount of chores.

Bosnia had made almost every meal for herself and the rest of Yugoslavia while she lived there. But not because she was required to do so, but because she just wanted to do so. She had made sure Serbia always had all of her paperwork turned in on time, that Serbia stayed in bed when she was sick, and now Bosnia couldn't help but wonder how Serbia was living without her help. She worried greatly about the Serb.

Bosnia wonders if Serbia still falls into stages of madness. After a while, she decides she must. A madness like Serbia's just doesn't disappear.

Bosnia remembers the first time Serbia had ever displayed insane hostility towards her and her brother. The display had left glass shattered and bones broken.

Bosnia wonders if Serbia ever loved her like she said she did.

Herzegovina tells her people in love don't hurt each other like Serbia had. But Bosnia knows Herzegovina lives in a world bound by lines. Where ideas of love come based off of other peoples opinions, movies or books.

Bosnia's and Serbia's love wasn't definable. It was insanity.

Perfect. Definite.

Insanity.

**Okay. Background (the way I see it) I consider Yugoslavia to be Serbia's house. So, yeah. **

**This was kind of meant to be a drabble, just to establish more of Bosnia and Serbia's relationship.**

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**Next prompt: **Misfortune.

**-Author**


	13. Prompt13MisfortuneBulgariaXRomania

_Hey, so here's the next chapter. I think I might be able to get the next one done by tonight, I dunno, just a head's up there._

_I know it's a little rushed, but-meh._

_Thanks again for being so totally awesome._

**Mmmkay. Lets see what I can get done in a three day weekend.**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Misfortune

**Pairing:** Romania X Bulgaria

**Beta-read: **YES!

**Warnings: **Fluffiness

**Characters: **Bulgaria X Romania

**Time started:** 7:44pm

**Time Finished: **

**Authors note: **Fwa, I tried so hard to not write a Bulgaria and Romania paring for this one, but it was just so tempting….okay, next one, I can assure you will not be Bulgaria X Romania (sorry for all the people that only read my story for that paring….other Balkans need love too)

So here, enjoy

He felt like shit.

Like horrible, two week old, stepped in shit.

Romania moaned quietly out of self pity, lying in his bed underneath several layers of blankets and comforters. His back was turned towards the window, of which's curtain's were not doing a very good job of keeping the sunlight out of his room.

Romania hardly felt himself. A horrible sick achy feeling lingered in the pit of his stomach, in the crook of his neck and around his nose, which was really sore from the constant sneezing fits he'd been going through.

His breath was heavy, and every so often he'd let out a soft sick cough. Although the purpose behind his coughs were defeated. He felt too sick to actually put effort behind them. So they just came out in soft, wisps of breaths.

He'd called Bulgaria already, and had tried to complain as best as he could to Bulgaria without making himself sick to the point of vomiting, which wasn't very much.

Romania was thankful the Bulgarian was attentive enough to realize that Romania was actually sick and not just pretending to be so to get him to his house again. His neighbor had agreed to come down to his house, giving him a set of firm instructions to be followed while he drove to Transylvania.

A ghost of a smile flickered across his face as he remembered how strict his instructions had been.

Bulgaria had said he wanted him to drink and entire glass of water before he got to his house. And that other to get said water, he didn't want Romania to get out of bed unless it was absolutely necessary.

And that meant no video games.

Bulgaria had also said that Romania was to remain under the least amount of blankets he could until Bulgaria could determine his temperature and get it down.

Romania had followed most of these rules, besides the one about the blankets, and that was because he had forgotten to turn the heat up on his way back upstairs, and didn't feel like he'd survive getting up and turning it up.

Romania groaned again, and shifted a bit. The flu had made him as delirious as hell and he could even figure out if he felt hot underneath the massive amount of covers over him or if they weren't enough. Really, all Romania wanted right now was for Bulgaria to get to his house and make the horrible sickness go away.

Romania whined a bit as he felt his stomach muscles tense and an all too familiar ache in his jaw. He tried to make it go away like he'd been doing, but he only fought it off for a small amount of time before he felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

Using strength he was sure he didn't really have, Romania fumbled out of bed and stumbled quite clumsily to his bathroom.

He felt like someone was punching him in the stomach over, and over again. Romania's hand's gripped the edges of the toilet bowl, not really caring about sanitation as they kept his body steady as he empties the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Finally, after a few painful dry heaves, Romania finally tried to calm his stomach down. Swallowing the bile that lingered in his mouth, Romania flushed the toilet and sat back against the tiles on his bathroom floor, before sliding down into a semi-fetal position on his side.

That was how Bulgaria had found him, half asleep, groaning in a fetal position on the floor.

Bulgaria had been concerned ever since he got into the house and found Linus unfed.

Romania's cat always had food.

Always.

His second motive of concern was that Romania hadn't been in his bed. And despite the amount of aggravation he felt when he realized the amount of comforters on Romania's bed, and that the Romanian hadn't listened to him about it, Bulgaria still continued to worriedly look for his friend.

"Rom-Shit." Bulgaria sighed as he set the small bag of medicine down on the counter and kneeling down next to Romania.

He was trembling, despite the amount of sweat plastered onto his skin. Romania skin had turned a sickly whitish color, even his hair was slightly sickly looking as it was plastered to his forehead.

Bulgaria placed his hand on Romania's forehead and was slightly alarmed to feel the amount of heat beneath his hand. Bulgaria heaved a sigh, "Okay Roma, lets get you off the floor" Bulgaria muttered, sliding one hand underneath Romania's arm that was pressed against the floor, and pulling him slightly upwards.

The disturbance was not beneficial at all to Romania's stomach, which had already started acting up again when he heard Bulgaria come in and that's why he hadn't responded to him coming in. the sudden disturbance was just enough to send him toppling over the edge again and Romania lunged forward suddenly from Bulgaria's attempt to pick him up and began emptying the small amount of water he'd drank and some of his stomach acid into the toilet bowl again.

Bulgaria backed away as soon as Romania moved not wanting to get any of the Romanian's vomit on his clothes as it was the only pair he'd bought. Once he recovered from the initial shock of Romania's movements, Bulgaria moved to his side and did his best to ignore the country's vomit while he kept his hair out of his face.

Bulgaria spoke once Romania began violently dry heaving again, his stomach having nothing further to expel.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths."

Bulgaria waited for Romania to listen to him. He began to wonder if the blonde had heard him because he continued the way he was for at least a minuet before beginning to feebly suck in small gasps of air.

"deep breaths, Romania, Deep breaths" Bulgaria mumbled quietly, leaning a bit closer to Romania's ear he spoke, trying to get the other country to listen to him. He bought his hand up and began rubbing lazy circles on his back.

Normally, Bulgaria wouldn't be caught dead doing this for his deemed cocky and annoying boyfriend. But Romania was seriously sick right now, and needed his help.

Bulgaria comforted his pride with the fact that he knew Romania wouldn't remember half of this situation.

Once Romania was taking deep steady breaths, supporting himself over the toilet with shaky arms and no longer painfully dry heaving, Bulgaria carefully wrapped his arms back around the other man's waist and pulled him in towards himself.

Romania whimpered slightly in self pity, before weakly moving himself as well as he could closer to Bulgaria.

Bulgaria leaned up and flushed the toilet before sitting back and pulling Romania's head up a little so it was resting more comfortably on his shoulder.

And Bulgaria just held the trembling country in his arms. His hand's were stroking languid circles on Romania's now calm stomach, trying to help the muscle maintain its now calm state.

Bulgaria waited patiently for Romania's breath to even out enough for him to pass as asleep. He didn't want to move him and have his stomach get upset again.

Bulgaria would probably never this either, but it was almost painful for him to see his normally happy and obnoxious Romanian in this state. He just seemed so small and vulnerable. So much unlike himself.

"Let me get some medicine in you and get you to bed" Bulgaria said slowly, even though he knew simply by Romania's breath that he was asleep and couldn't hear him.

Bulgaria stood steadily, holding Romania in a bridal style he was even slightly proud to have accomplished. HE went to the bed room, and placed the sandy-blonde in the bed, before pulling one of the four down comforters over the man, before going to the bathroom to retrieve the small plastic bag of medicine he'd picked up on his way here.

As much as Bulgaria hated waking Romania up after he'd finally gotten his stomach to calm down enough to fall into a half decent sleep, he knew it was for the best to help prevent the last thirty minuets from repeating themselves.

He pulled the safety label off a bottle of fever reducer and poured three of the pills into his hand before gently stroking his hand across Romania's forehead, hoping the disturbance was enough to get the blonde to wake up without him having to shake him and risk disturbing his stomach again.

It worked, and Romania's reddish-brown eyes blinked open, they were bleary and slightly unfocused, but they were open none the less.

"Swallow these" Bulgaria commanded, holding the three pills out for Romania.

Romania seemed to be unable to understand what Bulgaria was asking him. And much to Bulgaria's disappointment, his breath began increasing, and obvious sign that his stomach was beginning to upset him again.

"Here, just eat them" Bulgaria said bringing his handful of pills even closer towards the other's mouth.

Romania finally seemed to get it, and pulled his slightly shaking arm out from underneath the blanket and grabbed all three pills from Bulgaria's hands and popped them into his mouth.

Bulgaria held out Romania's old glass of water next.

"Drink at least half" Bulgaria commanded again, not being at all lenient on the amount of water he commanded the now pouting Romanian to drink.

He already had a fever, being dehydrated probably wasn't something Romania wanted to go through at the moment. Bulgaria decided Romania would thank him for it later.

Romania drank the water in small gulps, and Bulgaria stood next to him and waited patiently while he did so.

Three times Romania tried to hand the glass back to Bulgaria only to have to rejected and told that he needed to drink more before Bulgaria finally took it and moved it to the table next to the bed.

"how's your stomach feel?" Bulgaria asked, once again moving his hand across Romania's forehead. Both to make sure his temperature hadn't gone up, and to provide some sort of comfort to him.

"Better now" Romania answered tiredly, falling back into his pillow and allowing his eyes to fall shut.

Bulgaria moved to the other side of the bed and sat down with his back against the head board and waited for Romania to fall back asleep so he could go downstairs and make some soup for him and feed Linus. The cat was no doubt livid that he had not received his obscene amount of food for the day.

However, Bulgaria's plans to leave were hindered when Romania turned and shifted closer to him so his blonde head was resting in Bulgaria's lap.

"Stop moving so much, your going to upset your stomach again" Bulgaria pointed out quietly, as he adjusted himself a bit in an effort to make Romania more comfortable before settling back down.

Romania mumbled something that Bulgaria didn't catch, before letting his body relax and his breathing even out until it matched the slow and steady rhythm if sleep.

Bulgaria couldn't help the small smile spread across his face, he'd never admit it, but right now sleepy sick Romania was positively adorable. He moved his hand's so they were once again over Romania's stomach, silently willing the muscle to stay calm so they didn't have to repeat the past hour again.

Bulgaria only noticed the movement, but in his almost asleep state, Romania smiled lightly at Bulgaria's contact against his stomach before snuggling a bit further into Bulgaria's thigh.

**Stop mind! Stop making me want to write fluff for these two!**

**Okay, sorry if Bulgaria seems a bit out of character for this, but it's kind of like Bulgaria's worry makes him less of a grouch. **

**Oh, Romania's cat Linus. I know the name is Greek, but it just seemed to me like something Romania would name a cat. I originally thought to name it Vladamir, but then Slovenia's real name is Vladimir "Mira" and I didn't want Romania to name his cat after her so, Linus it is.**

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**Next prompt: **Misfortune.

**-Author**


	14. Prompt14 Valentines day!

**Hullo Guise. Sorry I've basically abandoned this fic. Things around me have been absurdly hectic and every weekend I'm just like "I have to finish this next chapter!" but then I get tired, things come up and then, BAM! No fic.**

**So I've decided to just throw everything into one and create one valentines day fic using two of my pairings….**

**I haven't slept right in days because of this. **

**Enjoy! And Sorry for taking so long**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Smile

**Pairing:** Serbia X Bosnia, Bulgaria X Romania

**Beta-read: **

**Beta reader**:

**Warnings: **fluffies

**Characters: **

**Time started: **1:51 2/1/12

**Time Finished: **7:52 2/12/12

**Authors note: **This was originally supposed to include all of my pairings, but I kind of struggled with the new one and Slovenia and Croatia, and it would have been well past Valentines day before I worked out all of those kinds….so I decided to just do these two instead and get them to you guys one time. Enjoy.

Bosnia ran her hand tiredly through her hair as she sat at her desk, waiting until her clock went off, signaling it was time for her departure to her next meeting. She'd been like this all day, waiting and waiting for fifteen minuet meetings to start with various sections of hers and Herzegovina's government. It was quite boring-although she would never say that to anyone around her work. It was already a feat that she'd been able to get her boss to stop assigning people to secretly watch her a make sure that she didn't hurt herself while working. she knew he only meant well, but it was still incredibly frustrating when people refused to believe her when she said she could get along in her office alone. But Bosnia knew people weren't ever going to treat her the same they had when she still had her sight. That thought left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth and caused her to attempt to distract herself with a different thought.

Her mind went to her girlfriend, who was apparently working today as well, despite having told her boss she wanted to take Valentines day off this year in the beginning of January. Bosnia found that she couldn't really be frustrated with anyone besides Serbia for this outcome, as the other country had skipped out on work so many times she had literally been forced to go to work today to make up for some of the days she missed. Bosnia had just shrugged off the bump in their plans for today and decided to postpone their valentines day until this weekend. It wasn't that bad of an idea, in fact it was probably better as it was one a weekend and she and Serbia could probably spend more time together then.

But still, Bosnia found that postponing her own valentines day didn't stop everyone else from celebrating their own. And it was kind of disappointing to hear the sounds of people delivering song grahams to their loves around her office. She wanted more than anything to spend her valentines day with Serbia, and that was just what they were doing, but call her traditional, Bosnia just felt a desire to celebrate Valentines day, on Valentines day.

Just as the traveling mini-choir began another song for someone working across the hall from her, Bosnia's clock went off on her desk.

The brunette nation stood up from her desk and stretched indolently before walking off to her next meeting, having no difficulty in the slightest getting to the meeting room or finding her seat.

The meeting was boring as usual, and Bosnia hardly spoke four words through the entire thing. She still had no idea why she was required to go to these meetings if no one was going to ask or listen to her opinion.

But she kept quite and dutifully took notes throughout the entire things, even if they seemed completely pointless. There had been many times she was able to stop somebody in her government from doing something shit headed by showing them the notes she'd taken during the previous meeting.

But even with the task of taking notes, the meeting was still so boring to a point it nearly became unbearable.

Thankfully, the meeting ended early, as three of the people who were supposed to prevent the new plan that was designed to save the country more money had decided it wasn't necessary to show up for the meeting.

Bosnia couldn't help but bitterly think that they were at home celebrating valentines day with their love who wasn't a lazy slacker and wound up having to have to work on Valentines.

Once the meeting adjourned, Bosnia returned to her office bearing her trusty note book and thinking about how if she wouldn't have been so lonely at home alone today she wouldn't have even been here.

Once she returned to her office, Bosnia set her note book down on her desk, being specific to set it on the far right side of the desk. Since she was blind, it was physically impossible for her to read her own writing, so eventually she'd be able to get someone to read the notes onto a recording so she could still keep track of what went on in the meetings past. That candidate usually wound up being Serbia, much to the other countries complaints.

Bosnia sat heavily down in her office chair, thinking about calling Serbia for the third time today, but figuring not to. If she wound up distracting Serbia from work, she might have to work on this upcoming weekend and Bosnia did not feel like postponing postponed valentines.

A sigh left her lips as she leaned backwards and settled further into her chair. She honestly was slightly surprised with how much she missed Serbia at the moment. She never was the sentimental on normal work days. She wasn't even this sentimental when Serbia had went to Russia for a two weeks a few months ago.

Bosnia blamed the valentine music grams going around her office.

"I can assure you my day was worse"

Bosnia jumped suddenly as two arms seemed to appear out of nowhere around wrap around her from the back of the chair. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Serbia? What are you doing here?" Bosnia demanded, craning her neck in the general direction she head Serbia's voice coming from purely out of habit.

"Boss said I could have the rest of the day off, thank god too, I was about to go insane" Serbia replied, over the back of the chair, making no move to move from where she stood now, her arms hanging over the front of the chair Bosnia was sitting it, curled semi-awkwardly around the blind nation's body.

Bosnia was surprised. Serbia's boss hardly ever gave Serbia's request for half days the time of day. He knew that it was a feat in itself to have Serbia in his office for that day alone. Sometime he didn't even let her leave the building for lunch if it was an important or busy day. Bosnia found that this was another thing she had to admit she agreed with. Serbia was a lazy person, and her boss had to do everything he could to make sure she stayed in the office when she needed to, even if that did involve locking her in a room with her paperwork.

So yes, it was completely within reason to be surprised Serbia's boss gave her the day off.

"Are you sure? I don't want your boss making you work this weekend because you ran away from work again" Bosnia said pointedly.

"Aww, Nia, do you really think I'd risk our valentines day just because I don't want to work?" Serbia questioned, resting her head lightly atop of Bosnia's head as she spoke.

Bosnia fell quite for a bit, just relishing in how happy she felt right now that she had Serbia near her. All of her frustrations with the music grahams going on seemed to disappear, and now the obnoxious songs she'd been hearing for hours almost seemed catchy.

Almost.

"My god, they're awful" Serbia muttered, referring to the song graham mini-choir and the fact that even three rooms away both of them could very well hear the obscure and broken harmonies that choir was attempting to sing, if it even could be called singing.

"I've been listening to it all day. It almost made me wish I'd lost my hearing instead of my sight" Bosnia remarked bitterly, feeling like she wasn't being too nice to the singers in the room down the hall, but still…what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Well, I'm glad you still have your hearing, because now I can tell you how much I love you" Serbia said lightly.

Bosnia rolled her eyes "You're the epitome of cheesiness, your know that right?"

She felt Serbia shrug in response, "I'm just being honest, I guess I'm just naturally cheesy" Serbia replied simply, not even the slightest hint of teasing came into her voice as she spoke.

"What wrong with you? your acting strangely sentimental today" Bosnia began apprehensively, listening to Serbia's voice carefully to see if she could decipher any other emotions from it.

Serbia pulled away from Bosnia, and the nation heard her move slightly around to the front.

Bosnia stood up and Serbia sat down in the chair before pulling Bosnia back down into her lap. Bosnia immediately went to rest her head on Serbia's shoulder just as Serbia immediately entwined their hands.

"I missed you. It's Valentines day and I had to work and it sucked" Serbia answered such a long while Bosnia had forgotten her original question.

"You missed me?" Bosnia asked after a moment with a small, teasing small.

"Shut up! I was trying to be sentimental" Serbia countered defensively, Bosnia didn't have to have sight to know Serbia was blushing right now.

"I was just teasing.' Bosnia said after chuckling a bit at Serbia's defensive and touchiness.

The two of them sat for a while in a silence only filled by the sound of Bosnia's fax machine putting out an occasional paper.

After a while, Bosnia stomach growled, piercing through their moment of quaint silence.

"Hungry?" Serbia laughed lightly, squeezing Bosnia to her a little tighter. Bosnia could tell by the sound of her voice that she'd fallen asleep during their brief silence.

"tired?" Bosnia countered just as Serbia began to yawn.

Serbia chuckled lightly, sitting up a bit in the chair but not letting go of Bosnia just yet.

"I love you" Serbia muttered, all tiredness and kidding gone from her voice, leaving only simple sincerity in its place.

Bosnia grinned from ear to ear, feeling a tightness appear in her chest at Serbia's words. She leaned forward and kissed Serbia's cheek.

"I love you too" Bosnia replied happily before sliding off of Serbia's lap and standing "but I'm hungry so lets go" She whined playfully, waiting for Serbia to get up and joining her so they could eat something.

"My god your demanding" Serbia grumbled in response, standing from the chair and grabbing her car keys from off of Bosnia's desk from where she'd originally put them. Bosnia got her coat off the back of her chair and pulled it on. She assumed Serbia was doing the small by the sound of rustling nylon coming from her general direction.

"You almost made me wait until a weekend to have valentines day, I can be a little bitchy if I want" Bosnia replied, subtly interlacing her hand in Serbia's as they left Bosnia's office.

"Whatever, don't go crazy with the dinner okay, I'm trying to save money" Serbia said.

Bosnia glowered at Serbia "I'll buy whatever I want because your supposed to get me what I want without complaint of valentines" Bosnia snapped in response, although not to seriously because she could tell by the way Serbia had spoken that she wasn't serious.

"…so demanding" Serbia mumbled, doing her best to sound serious, but failing miserably

Bosnia swatted playfully at Serbia as they left the building and began they're way down the stairs towards the parking lot.

Snow flakes fell around them onto the six inches of snow beneath them. The chilly wind pierced right through Bosnia's layers of clothing, but in the end she found that even with the wind, she couldn't think of a time where she'd ever felt warmer than when she was with Serbia.

* * *

><p>Bulgaria sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and glared half hearted daggers down at the sandy blonde haired man lying with his head on his shoulder.<p>

He looked completely at peace, his reddish brown eyes were shut and his breathing was steady as if he was asleep. This was the reason Bulgaria's glares were only half hearted.

"I still cant believe I let you talk me into this" Bulgaria growled, pouting when Romania didn't respond to his sigh.

A smile twitched onto the dozing Romanian's lips and his eyes opened just a bit, gazing up at Bulgaria with a hint of teasing in a look Bulgaria would never admit made him melt a little every time he received it.

"In all honesty Garia, It didn't take a lot of 'convincing'" Romania replied, sounding as he was just stating something instead of making an insinuation to the activities that had landed them in this position.

Bulgaria blushed and scowled as Romania looked at him with a look one could normally interpret as innocence but to Bulgaria it was filled with pure evil.

"what? It didn't did it? I basically just had to ask you" Romania went on trying to hide his small smile behind the blanket that was pulled up over his shoulders.

Bulgaria shook his head and looked away from the teasing blonde. "Don't make me leave, Romania" he growled, still not getting the desired effect that he wanted out of it.

HE heard Romania snicker lightly, obviously trying to conceal it as an after thought. "Admit it Garia, your way to comfy right now to leave" Romania countered once he seemed to regain control of himself. "And what ever happened to Mania?" he added.

Bulgaria's blush deepened and he managed to struggle out a brief and slightly emasculate sounding 'shut up'.

Romania chuckled lightly and Bulgaria could felt him shift from his shoulder. He didn't have time to ask what the other country was doing before his line of sight was suddenly filled with the face of his grinning boyfriend.

"I like it when you call me Mania, Garia. It's cute. You should do it more often" He said doing a poor job of concealing the wild cat-like grin that had appeared on his face.

"Don't call me that, and get off of me, your heavy" Bulgaria replied shortly, finding no amusement at all in Romania's comment.

"But Bulgaria, you said you liked it when I called you Garia" Romania continued, ignoring Bulgaria's comment about him being heavy.

Bulgaria blush depend again, if that was even possible, and he began sputtering as he pushed against Romania to sit up.

Romania laughed lightly as he rolled off of Bulgaria but kept one of his arms around his waist, trying to get him to stay in the position he was in.

Bulgaria ignored Romania's arm as he sat up as well as the small whine of protest Romania gave when he did.

"I'm getting up, I refuse to waste an entire day lying in bed when I could be doing a bunch of oth-'

Bulgaria didn't get time to finish before Romani pulled him backwards suddenly by the shoulder, using the arm that had formally been around his waist.

"But Garia~!' Romania began, ignoring the glare Bulgaria flashed at him for using that name. 'It's not just any day we're wasting in bed! Its valentines day! We're supposed to spend all day together." Romania whined resting his chin on Bulgaria's shoulder as he looked up at him pointedly, wondering what he'd say in response.

Bulgaria opened his mouth to reply with a smart comment, but found he couldn't do that the more he continued to hold Romania's gaze and instead his words turned into more of a whine of displeasure. "we're not just supposed to spend Valentines doing things you want to do" Bulgaria grumbled after a few moments, dropping Romania's gaze as he spoke.

His words seemed to have some sort of effect on Romania, because he fell quite for a few moments.

Bulgaria almost glanced back up at him, but Romania began speaking again after a few seconds.

"Yeah, your right" he agreed.

A small string of hope ran through Bulgaria as he began to wonder if he'd actually have to spend an entire day in bed like he'd told Romania he would do during a hormone induced stupor.

"I have an idea, why don't we have two Valentine days?" Romania offered, smiling at Bulgaria as if he'd just stated something brilliant.

"Valentines only falls on one day, Romania, you cant just go switching the calendar around. If you want to do this again you'll just have to wait until next year." Bulgaria replied coolly.

Romania sneered at Bulgaria in mock distaste.

"That's not what I meant. I meant today we can have my version of a perfect valentines and tomorrow we can have yours. We can do whatever you want tomorrow!" Romania beamed, looking proudly down at Bulgaria after he spoke, feeling quite full of himself for coming up with the compromise. It hadn't been too long ago when Bulgaria had said he needed to start working more on his ability to compromise.

Bulgaria blinked twice in slight shock. It was a relatively simply compromise, and not to mention, any semi intelligent person should have been able to come up with that without even thinking too hard. But for whatever reason, when it came from Romania it just made him, once again, feel like he was melting inside. He knew that Romania would stay true to his word, even if he whined about it the whole day. But just to make sure…

"And you wont complain at all, even when we got to the library?"

Romania frowned and crinkled his nose childishly "do we have to stay for as long as you normally do?" Romania whined.

"and you'll make yoghurt with me as well?" Bulgaria continued after nodding yes to Romania's previous comment.

"But Garia~! It's only cute when you make it yourself. It just smells bad otherwise" Romania protested, never really losing that whiney childish tone in his voice.

"If I have to waste an entire day in bed the least thin you can do is make yoghurt with me and go to the library." Bulgaria pointed out, resisting the pouty look Romania was giving him.

Romania frowned in displeasure and moved his head so his ear was lying where his chin formally was. "I don't want to go to the stupid library. The lady at the desk always yells at me" Romania grumbled.

Bulgaria rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at how childish Romania sounded right now.

"Cheer up and don't waste your day pouting. Like I said, you'll have to wait until next year before you get to do this again" Bulgaria chided, half heartedly.

Romania didn't say anything for a bit, and Bulgaria began to think that he was seriously pouting about the whole yoghurt and library thing.

His thoughts were proved wrong however, as after a moment Romania looked back up at him, his cat like smile had returned and his eyes were twinkling with mishchevory.

"Wha-'

Bulgaria didn't have time to finish his questioned before Romania rolled back onto him in such a way he was straddling his hips again, his hands planted firmly on the hem of Bulgaria's boxers.

"If it's my day, and I have to do everything with you tomorrow, can I do everything with you today?" he asked, leaning closer to Bulgaria as he spoke, his smile never fading as he did so.

"Romania we just-'

Once again, Romania cut Bulgaria off, this time he silenced him by pressing their lips together.

Bulgaria scowled for at Romania's rudeness for a moment, before kissing him back, finding no reason to complain too much about the current situation. After all, it was valentines day.

**Next prompt: **Silence

**-Author**


End file.
